Destiny
by KonoHaru
Summary: Menceritakan era peperangan dari sudut pandang Izuna Uchiha. Bagaimana ia menghadapi kehidupannya di era peperangan? Bagaimana ia menghadapi berbagai macam rintangan?/Headcanon fanfiction, mungkin tidak cocok untuk fans klan Senju, mind to RnR?
1. Berbeda?

Warning: OC, gaje, abal, mungkin typo, alur gaje, mungkin OOC

Genre: Family, Friendship, Action, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 ** **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ****

 **Prolog**

"Selamat Uchiha _-sama_ , anak anda berhasil terlahir dengan selamat!" ucap seorang _medic-nin_ yang baru saja membantu proses kelahiran.

"Syukurlah… Aku sangat senang sekali. Terimakasih sudah mau membantuku" ucap wanita yang baru saja melahirkan itu dengan wajah yang bahagia.

"Sama-sama, itu sudah tugasku sebagai _medic-nin_ disini" balas _medic-nin_ itu dengan senyuman.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membawa bayinya untuk pemeriksaan. Aku permisi sebentar" lanjut sang _medic-nin_ sambil membawa bayi yang baru saja lahir itu untuk diperiksa.

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian**

"Ini sudah saatnya saya memberikan laporan pemeriksaan bayi kepada anda, Uchiha _-sama_ " ucap _medic-nin_ yang beberapa bulan lalu membantu nyonya Uchiha dihadapannya untuk melahirkan. Ia memberikan beberapa helai kertas kepada nyonya Uchiha tersebut.

Nyonya Uchiha dan suaminya mulai membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis pada kertas tersebut. Mereka tampak terkejut. Kemudian, _medic-nin_ di hadapan mereka menjelaskan apa maksud dari laporan pemeriksaan itu.

 **6 tahun kemudian**

 ** _Izuna's POV_**

Orang bilang kalau terlahir di klan elit itu beruntung. Apalagi kalau kau memiliki posisi yang cukup tinggi di klan itu. Tapi menurutku itu salah, karena aku sama sekali tidak merasa seperti itu. Menurutku, itu malah membuatku tertekan…

Namaku Uchiha Izuna. Aku adalah anggota klan elit, Uchiha. Bukannya menyombongkan klan ku, tapi memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Dan aku juga merupakan anak bungsu dari ketua klan kami, Uchiha Tajima. Ya, orang mungkin menganggap aku beruntung, selain merupakan anak bungsu yang notabene paling disayangi, ayahku bukanlah orang biasa. Tapi ia adalah ketua dari klan elit! Selain itu, aku memiliki 4 kakak laki-laki. Ayah sangat bangga kepada mereka, terutama kakak tertua kami, Madara Uchiha. Kemampuannya sangat hebat, di atas batas normal. Ketiga kakakku yang lain juga sangat hebat, tapi Madara- _nii_ tak bisa ditandingi.

Dengan statusku sebagai anak bungsu dari Uchiha Tajima dan juga adik dari Madara Uchiha, tentu saja membuat namaku naik juga kan? Bahkan setiap harinya aku memiliki pengawal setia yang merupakan anggota klan Uchiha. Setiap mereka melihatku di luar rumah, mereka pasti segera menghampiriku dan menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi, bahkan memaksaku pulang. Mereka tidak akan pergi sebelum memastikan bahwa aku benar-benar pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Mereka pasti diperintah oleh _Tou-san_ untuk mengawalku. Padahal aku tidak butuh semua itu.

Daaaaaan bisa dibilang aku yang paling dimanja di keluarga ini. Selain karena memiliki banyak pengawal, _Kaa-san_ juga selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Berbeda dengan ke-4 kakakku yang dipaksa untuk ikut berperang, aku justru dilarang untuk ikut. Bahkan untuk latihan saja tidak boleh. Seperti hari ini…

" _Kaa-san,_ aku juga mau ikut _Nii-san_ latihan…" bujukku pada _Kaa-san_.

"Tidak usah, latihan itu melelahkan loh… Lebih baik kamu di sini saja menemani _Kaa-san_ " _Kaa-san_ menjawabku dengan kata-kata yang hampir sama setiap harinya.

"Tapi aku juga mau menjadi hebat seperti _Nii-san_. Aku bosan di rumah terus, aku mau latihaaaaaan…." Ucapku mulai sebal dengan semua aturan yang diberikan oleh orang tuaku.

"Izuna, kamu masih belum cukup umur. Saat kamu sudah lebih dewasa nanti, _Kaa-san_ mungkin akan mengizinkanmu, ya?"

 _Kaa-san_ masih sibuk dengan urusannya sampai-sampai tidak menoleh kearahku sedikitpun. Aku pun mendengus kesal.

"Mungkin… selalu saja begitu. Aku bosaaaan, setiap hari di rumaaaah terus. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Sekarang ini kan sedang perang, tapi _Kaa-san_ malah menyuruhku untuk bersantai-santai saja dirumah. Padahal _Kaa-san_ sendiri pernah bilang kalau kita tidak bisa bersantai-santai saat orang lain kesusahan. Kalau begitu izinkan aku berlatih, supaya aku bisa menjadi hebat seperti _Nii-san_ dan ikut berperang juga bersama _Tou-san_ dan klan Uchiha yang lain" aku terus berusaha membujuknya agar ia mengizinkanku untuk keluar rumah.

"Itu memang benar kalau kita tidak bisa bersantai saat orang lain kesusahan. Tapi kamu harus mengerti kondisinya terlebih dahulu, Izuna. _Nii-san_ mu itu bisa ikut berperang karena mereka sudah memiliki kemampuan yang hebat. Sementara kemampuanmu kan masih belum cukup, kalau kamu mati dalam perang bagaimana? _Kaa-san_ akan sangat sedih… Kamu tega meninggalkan _Kaa-san_ secepat ini?" ucap _Kaa-san_ sambil mengelus lembut kepalaku.

"Karena itulah aku mau latihan. Aku tidak akan langsung perang kok, cuma latihan saja. Nanti kalau aku sudah hebat, baru aku akan ikut perang. Boleh ya…" bujukku lagi.

"Di luar itu berbahaya Izuna. Kamu tahu sendiri kan kalau sekarang ini sedang perang. Tempat paling aman itu ya di rumah. Bahkan di rumah sekalipun tidak begitu aman. Tapi setidaknya di sini ada banyak orang yang menjagamu. Dan rumah itu tidak luas dibandingkan dunia luar, kamu gak mungkin hilang di dalam rumah. Kalau kamu di luar, kamu bisa diculik, bahkan dibunuh. Di luar itu kondisinya mengerikan…" _Kaa-san_ terus saja menakut-nakutiku.

"Lalu kenapa _Nii-san_ boleh berlatih? Mereka kan juga pergi keluar. Bukankah berbahaya?" tanyaku sebal.

" _Nii-san_ mu itu sudah bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri. Mereka juga lebih tua darimu. Mereka lebih berpengalaman soal pertarungan. Tolonglah kamu mengerti itu… Kamu itu berbeda dengan mereka" jelas _Kaa-san_.

"Berbeda apanya? Kita semua sama-sama anggota klan Uchiha, dan juga sama-sama anak _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_. Atau jangan-jangan, aku ini anak pungut?" ucapku asal.

"Hush! Jangan bicara seperti itu. _Kaa-san_ begini karena _Kaa-san_ sangat menyayangimu. Kalau kamu anak pungut, kamu mungkin akan _Kaa-san_ biarkan pergi keluar sana dan menghadapi bahayanya perang. Untuk apa capek-capek mengurus anak yang setiap hari merengek dan tidak mau mendengarkan _Kaa-san._ Padahal yang _Kaa-san_ lakukan ini juga untuk kebaikkanmu…" ucap _Kaa-san_ yang sudah mulai kesal dengan semua rengekanku.

"Kalau _Kaa-san_ sayang padaku, biarkan aku latihan…" pintaku lagi.

"Kalau _Kaa-san_ membiarkanmu keluar, sama saja membiarkan anak yang sangat _Kaa-san_ sayangi terbunuh dalam perang. Sudahlah, kamu dirumah saja menemani _Kaa-san_. Mengerti itu?" omelnya padaku.

"Tapi aku mau la-"

"Pokoknya tidak! Sekarang cepat masuk ke kamarmu saja. Baca saja buku-buku yang baru _Tou-san_ berikan padamu!" potong _Kaa-san_ sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku.

"Aku sudah membaca semuanya…" ucapku pelan karena aku agak takut dengan omelannya.

"Kalau begitu hapalkan!" ucapnya asal sambil merapikan meja.

Aku kesal karena hari ini aku gagal juga membujuk _Kaa-san_. Mau sampai kapan begini terus? Aku merasa seperti dikurung di rumah. Aku tidak pernah boleh ikut latihan. Keluar pun hampir tidak boleh. Aku bahkan tidak punya teman. Sangat sedikit orang yang kukenal. Jangankan yang berasal dari klan lain, yang berasal dari klan sendiri saja aku belum tentu kenal.

Aku merasa sepertinya orang tuaku tidak menyayangiku. Masa' aku dikurung di rumah setiap hari. Sementara ke-4 kakakku boleh pergi keluar untuk latihan. Kan aku juga mau seperti mereka. Sekali saja tidak boleh. Bahkan untuk menonton latihan mereka saja tidak boleh. Selama ini aku selalu mendengar omongan orang-orang tentang Madara _-nii ,_ banyak yang mengatakan dia itu sangat hebat. Tapi aku sendiri pun belum pernah melihat kemampuannya. Cih, aku kesal dengan semua ini. _Kaa-san_ bilang aku belum cukup umur. Padahal seingatku, saat Shiro _-nii_ seumuran denganku yaitu 7 tahun, ia sudah boleh ikut perang. Kenapa aku tidak boleh. Padahal umurku sudah 7 tahun sekarang. Kenapa aku dibedakan dengan _Aniki_ ku. Memikirkannya membuatku semakin kesal. Aku segera membaringkan diriku diatas kasurku. Aku melirik kearah buku-buku yang baru saja diberikan _Tou-san_ 2 hari yang lalu.

 _"Kalau kau benar-benar tertarik dengan perang, baca saja buku-buku ini! Ini ringkasan perang yang pernah klan kita lalui"_

Itulah yang dikatakan _Tou-san_ saat aku membujuknya untuk mengizinkanku latihan dengan alasan bahwa aku juga ingin ikut berperang.

 _"Baca saja buku-buku yang baru Tou-san berikan padamu!"_

 _"Aku sudah membaca semuanya…"_

 _"Kalau begitu hapalkan!"_

Aku jadi teringat omelan _Kaa-san tadi._

 _"Padahal aku juga sudah menghapalnya…"_ gumamku. Ya, karena aku sangat sangat sangat bosan, aku menghapal seluruh isi buku itu. Habisnya aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain.

"Aaaaaah, aku benar-benar bosaaaaaaan" teriakku di kamar.

 ** _Skip Time_**

Aku melewati hari-hariku seperti biasanya. Yah, selalu saja diam di rumah. Karena orang tuaku tak pernah megizinkanku untuk keluar rumah jika itu tidak mendesak. Kalaupun aku keluar, seperti biasanya, para pengawal setia akan segera menghampiriku dan akan mengikutiku kemana-mana.

Sekarang ini aku sedang menyantap hidangan makan siangku. Aku pun menyantap makananku dengan malas. Sebenarnya makanannya enak. Tentu saja, masakan _Kaa-san_ selalu enak! Tapi, aku sebal karena tidak boleh keluar. Meskipun aku tidak pernah lelah untuk membujuk _Kaa-san_ , tapi ia juga tidak pernah lelah untuk melarangku.

" _Tadaima…_ " terdengar suara _Aniki_ beberapa saat setelah terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

Aku langsung berlari kearah pintu depan. Aku ingin menyambut _Tou-san_ dan keempat _Aniki_ ku yang baru saja pulang dari latihan.

" _Okaeri_ …." Teriakku sambil memeluk _Tou-san._

 _Kaa-san_ pun menyusulku.

" _Okaerinasai, Kaa-san_ sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian. Mau makan dulu, atau mandi dulu?"

"Aku mau mandi dulu…" ucap _Tou-san_ sambil melepaskan pelukkanku dan berjalan kearah belakang rumah.

"Kalau begitu, kalian berempat makan dulu ya. Sambil menunggu _Tou-san_ selesai mandi. Kalau _Tou-san_ sudah selesai, kalian bergantian mandi ya…" ucap _Kaa-san_ sambil tersenyum kearah keempat _Aniki_ ku.

"Baik _Kaa-san_ " ucap mereka serempak sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Aku pun dengan semangat menyusul mereka. Aku ingin tahu tentang latihan mereka hari ini.

 _"Pasti seru…"_ gumamku.

Aku segera duduk di tempatku makan tadi. Di hadapanku, masih ada sepiring makanan yang baru sedikit kumakan. Sekarang ini aku jadi memiliki semangat untuk makan lagi. Sementara _Kaa-san_ menyiapkan makanan untuk _Aniki_ ku.

" _Nii-san, Nii-san,_ bagaimana latihan hari ini?" tanyaku pada mereka dengan semangat.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Madara _-nii_ dingin seperti biasanya.

Aku mendengus pelan karena merasa sebal akan respon Madara _-nii_ yang selalu saja begitu.

"Latihan hari ini cukup melelahkan, Izuna" ucap Hisashi _-nii_ sambil tersenyum dan mengelus pelan kepalaku.

Hisashi _-nii_ memang selalu baik padaku. Ia membuat semangatku jadi naik lagi.

"Tapi pasti seru kan? Ya kan _Nii-san_?" tanyaku semakin antusias.

"Yaaa, begitulah… Kami belajar jurus baru dan−" sebelum ia menyelesaikan seluruh ucapannya, Madara _-nii_ tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan kami.

"Hisashi, kau sudah terlalu sering menceritakan latihan kita padanya. Itu akan membuatnya semakin ingin latihan. Kau mau merepotkan _Kaa-san_? Kau tau, _Kaa-san_ selalu kerepotan untuk melarangnya pergi keluar, jangan kau tambah lagi bebannya" omel Madara _-nii_.

Kami semua langsung terdiam. Tak ada yang berani membantah omelan Madara _-nii_ kecuali _Tou-san_. Karena keduanya memang menyeramkan saat marah.

Sebenarnya aku kesal karena Madara _-nii_ mencegahku untuk mengetahui tentang latihan mereka. Tapi yang dikatakannya ada benarnya juga. _Kaa-san_ memang sudah kelelahan dengan semua pekerjaannya. Ditambah lagi mengurusku yang terus saja merengek setiap hari. Dan semakin aku mendengar cerita tentang latihan _Nii-san_ , semakin aku bersemangat untuk berlatih juga. Jadi menurutku bukan Madara _-nii_ yang salah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan? Aku sudah bosan berada di rumah terus. Dan lagipula aku tidak merasa bahwa keinginanku ini adalah keinginan yang salah.

"Izuna…" tiba-tiba Madara _-nii_ memanggilku, aku pun segera menoleh kearahnya.

"A-apa? Nii-san?" tanyaku agak gugup. Sangat jarang sekali aku mendapat kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Madara _-nii_. Karena selama ini dia tidak pernah merespon perkataanku.

"Berhentilah merepotkan _Kaa-san_! Jadilah anak baik dan diam saja di rumah" ucapnya dengan aura menyeramkan.

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Aku merasa antara senang dan sedih. Aku senang karena aku bisa bicara dengan Madara _-nii_ tapi aku juga sedih karena kata-katanya sangat menusuk perasaanku.

"Tapi… tapi aku ingin latihan…" ucapku lirih.

"Nanti ya, kalau kau sudah cukup umur" hibur Hisashi _-nii_.

Aku memilih untuk diam dan melanjutkan makanku. Aku tidak bisa menyetujui apa yang dikatakan _Aniki_. Karena impianku adalah menjadi seorang shinobi yang hebat seperti mereka. Lalu aku ingin mengakhiri perang ini. Tapi kalau aku bersantai terus di rumah, bagaimana bisa aku menghentikan perang?

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, aku masih terus berusaha membujuk _Kaa-san_ agar memperbolehkanku untuk latihan. Tetapi _Kaa-san_ tetap tidak memperbolehkanku.

"Perang saat ini sudah semakin memburuk Izuna. Kondisi di luar jauh lebih berbahaya daripada sebelumnya" ucap _Kaa-san_ menasihatiku.

Perkataannya memang benar sih. Biasanya _Aniki_ tidak sampai maju ke medan perang, paling hanya berjaga-jaga di sekitar wilahyah Uchiha agar tidak ada musuh yang berani masuk. Tapi untuk beberapa hari ini berbeda, 3 _Aniki_ ku ikut berperang bersama _Tou-san_. Itu artinya bahkan kekuatan anak-anakpun di butuhkan.

" _Kaa-san_ , apakah klan Uchiha kekurangan pasukan? Sampai-sampai anak kecil juga harus ikut perang…" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya begitulah… Musuh kita semakin kuat akhir-akhir ini. Kita kesulitan untuk mengalahkan mereka semua…" jelas _Kaa-san_ sambil merapikan buku-buku.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mau ikut. Aku juga mau membantu klan Uchiha!" ucapku dengan semangat.

"Tidak Izuna, _Kaa-san_ sudah bilang kan kalau di luar kondisinya sangat berbahaya. Di tambah lagi, sebagian besar pasukan yang biasanya berjaga di sekitar wilayah Uchiha ikut pergi ke medan tempur. Jadi selain bahaya yang semakin besar, tingkat penjagaan di sini juga semakin kecil. Lagipula, 3 _Aniki_ mu itu juga sudah cukup membantu. Uchiha bukan klan yang lemah, Izuna" ucap _Kaa-san_ tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Iya aku tahu, aku juga percaya pada kekuatan klan ini. Tapi, kalau pasukannya lebih banyak malah akan lebih baik kan?" aku mengatakannya dengan percaya diri.

"Memangnya kamu bisa apa? Yang ada kamu malah merepotkan yang lain karena harus bertarung sambil menjagamu" ucap _Kaa-san_ yang membuatku pundung.

"Itukan karena aku tidak boleh latihan! Kalau saja dari dulu aku latihan, pasti aku bisa membantu perang!" omelku.

"Kau belum cukup umur Izuna!" balas _Kaa-san_.

"Dari dulu, selalu saja seperti itu. Kau belum cukup umur, di luar berbahaya, kau di rumah saja, di sini lebih aman, selalu saja itu yang _Kaa-san_ katakan. Aku bosan berada di rumah terus, aku mau keluar dan membantu orang-orang"

 _Kaa-san_ tidak menjawab perkataanku. Ia memilih untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, barulah ia menoleh ke arahku. Ia kemudian berlutut di hadapanku untuk menyamakan tinggi kami.

"Izuna, _Kaa-san_ tidak mau kau terluka. Setiap hari _Kaa-san_ selalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Keluarga Uchiha yang lain juga begitu. Kau boleh saja bermain sepuasnya di luar. Asalkan jangan lupa untuk pulang dan jangan main terlalu jauh. Tetapi hanya pada saat perang sudah berakhir. Jadi tunggulah sampai saat itu tiba" ucapnya sambil mengelus lembut pipiku.

"Perangnya saja tidak selesai-selesai… Memangnya kapan ini akan berakhir?" gumamku kesal.

 _Kaa-san_ terdiam sejenak. Raut wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi sedih.

"Suatu saat pasti akan berakhir…" ucap _Kaa-san_ sembari bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku dengan malas. Yang terpikir olehku hanyalah latihan, latihan dan latihan.

 _"Memangnya salah ya jika aku mau melindungi keluargaku?"_ batinku.

Dengan perlahan aku membuka jendela kamarku. Aku menatap keadaan di sekitar pemukiman Uchiha ini. Sangat sepi. Hampir semua orang pergi ke medan perang. Dan yang tinggal pun lebih memilih untuk berada di dalam rumah. Aku kembali menutup jendela dan membaringkan diri di tempat tidurku.

 _"Kenapa kenyataan berbeda dengan yang kubaca di buku cerita…"_

 _"Padahal cerita yang kubaca tidak mengandung imajinasi yang berlebihan. Hanya cerita kehidupan orang-orang biasa sehari-harinya"_

 _"Tapi… Kenapa di sini, rasanya kejadian dalam cerita itu hanyalah khayalan saja?"_

 _"Kenapa aktivitas yang wajar seperti itu, di sini malah terasa mustahil untuk terjadi…"_

 _"Aku… aku ingin bermain dengan anak-anak seusiaku… seperti di buku cerita. Aku ingin memiliki banyak teman, tertawa bersama mereka, bermain bersama mereka, belajar bersama mereka. Aku… bosan sendirian…"_ gumamku sambil menitikkan air mata.

.

.

.

.

 _"Apakah salah jika aku memimpikan kehidupan yang normal?"_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Fic apa ini? Gaje ya? XD Ini imajinasiku selama bertahun-tahun loh *curhat* Gimana menurut readers? *emang ada yang baca?* Maaf ya kalo ada _typo_ , dan kebanyakan _skip time,_ aku pengennya sih langsung ke inti cerita nya aja. Soal bahasa, ada penyebutan yang pake bahasa jepang itu mendingan begitu aja atau bahasa indonesia aja? Ditunggu reviewnya yaa, kritik & saran sangat diterima selama masih memakai bahasa dan penyampaian yang baik :)

Sekian dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


	2. Rencana

Haai XD Akhirnya author bisa lanjut fic ini... Waaah ternyata ada yang review, aku terhura XD Author balas dulu reviewnya ya...

 **wisnataivonny: Ini udah lanjut XD terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya yaaa :')**

Oke itu aja, langsung ke ceritanya aja biar gak buang buang waktu, ini dia...

Warning: OC, gaje, abal, mungkin typo, alur gaje, mungkin OOC

Genre: Family, Friendship, Action, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Angin menghembus rambutku. Suasana seperti ini, membuatku merasa nyaman. Saat termenung, tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengejutkanku.

"Ketemu!"

Aku yang terkejut pun segera menoleh ke asal suara. Saat itu juga aku baru ingat bahwa aku sedang bermain petak umpet.

"Kau kalah Izuna! Hahaha…" tawa seseorang laki-laki seumuranku yang memiliki suara tadi.

"Hei kalian! Bermainnya sudah dulu, ayo kerjakan tugas kita!" ucap seorang gadis yang seumuran denganku dari kejauhan.

"Baiklah! Ayo Izuna!" ucap laki-laki tadi sambil menarik tanganku.

Di sebuah bukit yang penuh dengan rumput, kami berempat berbaring. Di hadapan kami masing-masing terdapat sebuah buku yang berisi tugas kami. Kami mendiskusikan jawabannya bersama. Sesekali kami bercanda. Sekarang ini, aku merasa sangat bahagia. Bermain dan mengerjakan tugas bersama teman-teman ternyata sangat menyenangkan.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba muncul sekelompok shinobi. Mereka menyerang kami secara tiba-tiba. Aku melihat teman-temanku terbaring dengan darah yang mengalir keluar dari tubuh mereka. Aku sangat takut. Tubuhku seketika membeku. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhku. Salah seorang shinobi pun menghampiriku. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dan menghunuskannya kearahku. Aku menutup mataku karena takut. Tetapi rasa sakit tidak kunjung datang. Aku malah mendengar suara yang sangat familiar memanggilku.

"Izuna! Izuna!" panggil suara itu.

Aku mencoba membuka mataku secara perlahan. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat berat untuk membukannya. Setelah kubuka, yang kulihat adalah wajah khawatir _Kaa-san._

"Kamu ini! Dari tadi kamu susah sekali untuk dibangunkan. _Kaa-san_ pikir terjadi sesuatu padamu. Ayo bangunlah! Sudah siang. Cepat mandi dan makanlah sarapanmu. _Kaa-san_ akan menunggumu di ruang makan" ucapnya sambil meninggalkan kamarku.

 _"Jadi… kejadian tadi hanya mimpi?"_ gumamku sedih.

Aku segera bangkit untuk melaksanakan apa yang _Kaa-san_ katakan tadi. Setelah mandi, aku segera pergi ke ruang makan. Di sana, _Kaa-san_ sedang duduk sambil membaca beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. Aku segera mengambil makananku dan duduk di hadapan _Kaa-san._ Sesekali aku melirik kearahnya, ia terlihat sangat serius saat membaca kertas-kertas itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba suara yang cukup keras memanggil _Kaa-san._ _Kaa-san_ segera beranjak menuju asal suara. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Itu semua membuatku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Karena rasa penasaran, aku mencoba mengikuti langkah _Kaa-san._

"Izuna!" sebuah suara menahanku saat aku baru saja mau melangkahkan kaki. Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Di sana, Shiro _-nii_ bersandar di tembok dengan tangan yang dibalut perban.

"Mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya datar.

"I-itu… aku…" tidak tahu mau menjawab apa, aku malah gelagapan menghadapi _Aniki_ ku. Kalau mau menjawab yang sebenarnya, sudah pasti aku akan kena omel. Mengingat bahwa aku sudah sering dimarahi karena menguping pembicaraan _Tou-san_ dengan anggota klan.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu!" omelnya.

Aku segera menuruti perkataannya. Aku kembali melanjutkan sarapanku.

" _Nii-san,_ kenapa _Nii-san_ ada di sini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kalau aku di rumah?" tanyanya ketus. Uh, dia itu dari dulu tetap saja galak.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudnya. Biasanya _Tou-san_ mengajak latihan, kalau tidak latihan pasti perang. Aku kira _Nii-san_ ikut berperang juga bersama _Tou-san._ Soalnya yang lain juga begitu kan?" jelasku gugup.

"Kau tidak lihat keadaan tanganku? Kau mau aku mati?" ia malah balik bertanya dengan aura yang menyeramkan. Ia bahkan menatapku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Bukan begitu maksudku…" gumamku pelan. Saat ini, aku benar-benar berharap _Kaa-san_ segera kemari. Aura yang dikeluarkan Shiro _-nii_ membuatku bergidik ngeri. Ia seperti harimau yang siap menerkamku kapan saja.

 _"Kami-sama, apa salahku?"_ batinku.

Ternyata _Kami-sama_ mendengarkan ratapanku. _Kaa-san_ datang dari arah ruang depan menuju kearah kami. Kedatangannya seperti seorang bidadari yang menyelamatkanku dari penderitaan―oke ini berlebihan. Tapi kini rasa takutku seakan melayang begitu saja.

"Shiro, bagaimana keadaan tanganmu?" tanya _Kaa-san_ dengan penuh perhatian.

"Sudah lebih baik" jawabnya singkat.

"Syukurlah… kalau begitu ini makananmu, dihabiskan ya agar kau bisa cepat sembuh. Bisa menyuap sendiri? Atau perlu _Kaa-san_ suapi?" _Kaa-san_ benar-benar perhatian kepada _Nii-san_. Seingatku _Kaa-san_ perhatian seperti itu kepada ku sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Itu terakhir kalinya. Aku pun jadi mulai merasa kesal.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri" Shiro _-nii_ segera menyuap makanannya menggunakan tangannya yang tidak terluka.

 _"Huh, padahal sudah diperhatikan. Harusnya dia merasa bersyukur. Tapi malah ketus seperti itu. Maunya apasih?"_ batinku kesal sambil menatap _Nii-san_ dengan tatapan kesal juga mungkin?

"Apa?" ucapnya ketus. Sontak aku pun terkejut.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawabku.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain. Aku melihat _Kaa-san_ yang kembali membaca kertas-kertas yang entah apa isinya. Ekspresinya yang begitu serius membuatku menjadi penasaran.

"Itu kertas apa?" aku pun sudah tidak dapat membendung rasa penasaranku.

"Bukan apa-apa, lanjutkan saja makanmu" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian sedikitpun dari kertas itu.

Bukannya menyerah, aku malah semakin penasaran. Tapi kalau aku memaksa untuk melihatnya pasti aku dimarahi. Karena itu aku hanya terdiam dan menuntaskan sarapanku. Lalu aku segera beranjak untuk mandi.

Setelah itu, aku membawa beberapa buku dari kamarku dan membacanya di ruang tamu. Aku hanya membaca buku nya sekilas karena semua buku itu sudah kubaca, tapi karena aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain jadi aku hanya mengulang-ulang saja. Sebenarnya buku yang kubaca ini tidak pantas untuk dibaca oleh anak seumuranku. Ini berisi laporan dari perang-perang klan Uchiha dari tahun ke tahun. Ini merupakan dokumen rahasia. Tapi _Tou-san_ lebih memilih untuk memberikan buku ini kepadaku dari pada aku mengikuti latihan shinobi. Padahal menurutku, lebih wajar kalau ia membiarkanku berlatih saja.

Semakin hari aku menjadi semakin bingung, sebenarnya apa alasan orang tua ku melarangku untuk sekedar berlatih saja. Padahal aku ini anak ketua klan, harusnya aku menjalani banyak latihan. Tapi semenjak lahir, aku belum pernah latihan, tidak bahkan sekalipun. Apakah ada alasan khusus? Aku sudah sering mencari tahu alasannya tapi tidak pernah ketemu. Kalau kutanyakan pada _Kaa-san_ ia selalu menjawab "Menjadi shinobi itu berbahaya" atau "Kau belum cukup umur" dan lain sebagainya.

 _"Kalau memang itu alasannya, mengapa itu tidak berlaku pada Aniki? Kenapa hanya aku yang diperlakukan berbeda? Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan yang fatal? Atau karena aku tidak memiliki bakat? Tapi kan bakat akan tumbuh sendiri jika kita sering berlatih, lagipula aku belum pernah melihat bakatku sendiri…"_ aku masih belum menemukan jawabannya.

Saat termenung, tiba-tiba terbesit sesuatu di otakku.

 _"Kenapa aku tidak tunjukkan bakatku kepada Tou-san saja, kalau aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku pantas, maka ia pasti mengizinkanku untuk berlatih sama Aniki! Tapi aku juga butuh latihan untuk memperlihatkannya. Bisa tidak ya kalau diam-diam…"_

Aku terdiam sambil memikirkan jalan lain. Berbagai macam cara telah gagal. Aku harus menemukan cara yang tepat kali ini. Aku berpikir sambil berkeliling rumah untuk mendapatkan inspirasi.

.

.

.

.

"Ah! Aku tidak tahu!"

Setelah lama berpikir aku pun masih belum mendapat ide. Aku mulai frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Karena kesal, aku memukul tembok tempat ku bersandar.

 _"Loh, kok bunyi nya aneh?"_ pikirku yang merasa ganjil dengan bunyi yang dihasilkan dari pukulan tadi.

Aku mencoba mengetuk bagian tembok yang lain. Dan benar saja, bunyinya berbeda. Seperti ada ruang dibalik tembok yang pertama kupukul.

 _"Ah tapi tidak mungkin…"_ gumamku sambil mengetuk tembok itu berkali-kali untuk meyakinkan.

 _"Atau jangan-jangan memang ada!"_

Aku mencari cara untuk membuka tembok itu. Aku sudah mencoba mendorongnya tapi tidak bisa. Meski ku coba berkali kali pun tetap tidak bisa. Aku mulai putus asa.

 _"Ternyata memang tidak ada…"_

Tapi aku masih saja penasaran. Awalnya aku hanya coba-coba saja. Aku pun tidak yakin sama sekali bahwa ini akan berhasil. Tapi aku mencoba menggesernya seperti pintu geser. Dan…

 _"Terbuka!"_ gumamku riang.

Aku melihat kedalam. Hanya ada ruangan kecil yang gelap. Tidak ada apapun didalamnya.

 _"Apa ini hanya ruangan untuk sembunyi?"_

Aku memutuskan untuk menutup pintu nya kembali karena aku tidak tertarik lagi. Saat mau menutup, aku melihat sesuatu dibagian bawah. Seperti sebuah kayu besar tergeletak begitu saja. Aku penasaran itu benda apa. Ukurannya cukup besar, hampir seluas ruangan kecil ini. Setelah ku perhatikan, ku sentuh, dan ku ketuk, aku menyimpulkan itu hanya kayu biasa. Tapi karena masih penasaran, aku mencoba mengeluarkan kayu itu.

 _"Kalau di tempat terang bisa lebih jelas terlihat kan"_ pikirku.

Saat mengangkatnya, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk membawanya keluar. Aku yakin ini kayu biasa. Yang menarik bukanlah kayu ini. Tapi apa yang ditutupi oleh kayu ini. Sebuah lubang yang cukup besar untuk dilewati manusia.

 _"Ini lubang apa ya?"_

Aku melihat ke sekeliling untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihatku. Setelah yakin, aku perlahan masuk ke lubang tadi. Awalnya aku agak takut. Takut ada hewan atau apapun yang lainnya. Tapi aku tetap masuk. Dan ternyata itu sebuah terowongan. Aku terus mengikuti jalannya. Sampai di ujung terowongan, aku melihat ada bagian yang berbeda di bagian atas terowongan. Berbeda dengan yang lain yang merupakan tanah, bagian ini merupakan kayu. Sepertinya itu sebuah lubang. Aku mencoba mengangkat kayu itu sedikit, dan dengan berhati-hati melihat keluar.

 _"Ini… dimana?"_ aku kebingungan karena yang kulihat hanya sebuah ruangan biasa tanpa benda apapun. Karena tidak ada orang, aku akhirnya keluar dari lubang. Setelah menutup kembali lubangnya, aku berjalan menuju pintu ruangan. Aku mendengar beberapa suara keributan. Aku membuka sedikit dan melihat dari celah pintu.

 _"Sepertinya… aku tau tempat ini… Ini kan, tempat pengungsian klan! Aku pernah melihat gambar ilustrasi dari tempat ini di dokumen perang 4 bulan lalu. Tou-san pernah bilang kalau tempat ini adalah tempat dimana pasukan perang beristirahat sementara, membuat rencana perang mendadak, atau untuk mengobati luka-luka. Dan ini juga tempat perlindungan bagi yang rumahnya sudah tidak aman. Jadi dari rumah ada jalan rahasia menuju kesini!"_

Aku merasa sangat senang karena sepertinya aku mendapat ide untuk kabur. Terlebih lagi, jalan rahasia nya ada dibalik tembok di dalam kamarku sendiri. Dan sekarang merupakan kesempatan emas untuk kabur. Aku bisa membaur dengan pengungsi, mengambil senjata di penyimpanan, dan kemudian keluar berperang dengan alasan bahwa aku juga merupakan pasukan perang yang baru saja istirahat. Karena banyak anak kecil yang ikut perang, pasti aku tidak dicurigai. Dan aku juga jarang keluar rumah, sehingga orang-orang disini belum tentu mengenalku.

 _"Apa salahnya mencoba itu? Hehehe, semoga berhasil…"_ gumamku sambil tertawa kecil sendiri. Mungkin kalau ada yang melihatku, aku akan dianggap seperti orang gila ya.

Aku mulai menjalankan rencana ku. Perlahan aku keluar dari ruangan tadi menuju ruangan yang banyak pengungsinya. Sampai sejauh ini aku belum ketahuan. Orang-orang menatapku juga dengan tatapan biasa.

 _"Asalkan aku tidak tergesa-gesa pasti berhasil. Mereka benar-benar tidak mengenali wajahku! Mereka tenang karena lambang Uchiha di pakaianku sudah cukup menjelaskan siapa aku. Tetapi mereka hanya berpikir bahwa aku juga ikut perang. Padahal seharusnya tidak. Ah aku senang sekali…"_ aku mulai senyum-senyum sendiri. Tanpa kusadari, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang kira kira umurnya sebaya dengan Madara _-nii_. Ia memperhatikanku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan apa-apa kok" ucapku dengan senyuman untuk meyakinkannya.

"Disaat seperti ini kau malah senang-senang seperti itu. Kau tidak lihat banyak orang terluka disini. Harusnya kau merasa prihatin walau sedikit!" balasnya ketus sambil meninggalkanku.

 _"Ish, dia galaknya seperti Madara-nii. Tapi… sepertinya Madara-nii lebih dari itu… Ah tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah rencanaku"_

Aku pun pergi menuju tempat penyimpanan senjata cadangan. Di dokumen yang kubaca, harusnya tempat itu ada di ruang ketiga dari ruang tengah. Dan kalau tidak salah, ini adalah ruang tengah, jadi…

 _"Ah! Itu dia! Tepat seperti di buku. Ada plat bertuliskan 'Ruang Senjata Cadangan'. Ternyata membaca dokumen membosankan itu ada gunanya juga!"_

Aku segera menuju kesana tanpa dicurigai. Karena sudah biasa bagi para pasukan untuk mengambil senjata dari sana. Itu yang kutahu. Harusnya sih di dalam ada penjaga nya. Dia atau mungkin mereka yang akan memilihkan senjata untuk setiap orang.

 _"Semoga saja siapapun itu orangnya tidak mengenalku"_ itulah yang kupikirkan.

Aku masuk bersama beberapa pasukan lain yang ingin mengambil senjata. Diantara mereka ada yang sudah dewasa dan ada pula yang seumurku.

 _"Dia saja boleh ikut perang, masa aku tidak…"_ batinku sebal.

Ternyata benar. Didalam ada 3 orang yang menjaga persenjataan. Mereka memegang data dari setiap senjata yang dimiliki masing masing orang. Dan sekarang tiba giliranku.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Apa kau pasukan baru?" tanyanya.

"Eh, i-iya! Aku baru saja diperbolehkan ikut berperang setelah sekian lama berlatih" aku hanya mengucapkan kata-kata yang terbesit di kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu pasti aku belum memiliki datamu. Jadi, karena kau pemula, senjata yang tidak terlalu rumit yang akan cocok. Pedang pendek juga cukup"

"EH? Tidak bisa yang lebih keren lagi? Setidaknya pedang panjang…" pintaku.

"Tubuhmu saja kecil" ucapnya. Aku hanya bisa pundung.

"Ayolah, aku mohon…" pintaku sekali lagi.

"Ya baiklah terserah. Tapi pedang yang ringan saja ya" sekali lagi dia memberiku syarat.

"Ya, yasudah itu saja" ucapku pasrah.

"Ini, coba kau ayunkan dulu" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah pedang.

 _"Gawat! Aku lupa kalau aku belum pernah memegang senjata selain kunai. Kalau sampai aku tidak berhati-hati, dia bisa meragukanku kalau aku pasukan perang"_ batinku.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Masih banyak yang mengantri, cepat lah!" perintahnya.

"Iya iya, maaf" ucapku sambil mencoba mengayunkan pedangku perlahan.

"Hah, sudahlah. Bawa saja pedang itu, cepat sana. Masih banyak yang mengantri" ucapnya bosan.

 _"Kenapa sih klan Uchiha rata-rata sikapnya begitu. Ah, sebal. Mungkin Kaa-san yang paling baik"_ batinku sembari meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku melihat beberapa orang berkumpul. Mereka memegang senjata mereka masing-masing.

 _"Sepertinya mereka pasukan yang akan segera berangkat. Kalau begitu aku bergabung saja"_

Saat sampai dikerumunan, aku bertemu dengan orang yang tadi memergoki ku sedang senyum sendiri.

"Oh, kau ikut perang juga. Kupikir kau cuma pengungsi yang kehilangan rumahnya. Habis nya kau terlihat lemah" ucapnya ketus.

"Enak saja! Rumahku itu masih aman. Sangat aman! Dan aku… tidak… lemah" aku tidak yakin dengan kalimat terakhir.

"Tapi kelihatannya seperti itu" ucapnya dingin.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan" ucapku kesal.

"Kau lah yang menyebalkan. Seenaknya tersenyum bahagia disaat orang menderita. Terlebih lagi kau terlalu percaya diri. Kau bahkan tidak terlihat seperti pasukan perang. Kau lebih mirip pangeran yang biasa dimanja" ia membuatku semakin dan semakin kesal.

"Jangan bicara seenaknya! Itu tidak benar. Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku" balasku.

"Memangnya penting? Kau lah yang seharusnya tau aku ini siapa. Hampir seluruh klan mengenalku. Meskipun aku masih anak-anak, aku sudah menjadi komandan divisi 5. Jadi kau anak kecil lemah tidak usah sok" ucapnya sambil menatapku sinis.

 _"Komandan? HEBAT!"_ batinku terkejut.

"Kenapa? Pandanganmu berubah. Kau kagum ya" ucapnya sombong.

 _"Sial, dia malah bangga"_ aku pun mulai kesal kembali.

"Kau itu yang sok. Mentang-mentang sudah mendapat jabatan tinggi, kau sombong seperti itu. Aku tadi memang senyum-senyum bahagia, tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk bahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain. Aku bahagia karena akhirnya aku bisa ikut perang menyelamatkan klanku dan melindungi orang yang kusayangi. Meskipun mungkin sekarang aku belum bisa, tapi aku akan terus berusaha. Aku tau aku hanya pemula yang tidak bisa dibandingkan denganmu. Kalau dibandingkan aku bukan apa-apa. Tapi, perang itu bukan tentang jabatan! Ini tentang tentang melindungi hak yang dirampas! Apa kau tidak mengerti itu? Kau kan komandan, seharusnya kau bisa mengerti" jelasku kesal.

"Kau, tidak usah berteriak!" ucapnya ikut kesal.

"Kenapa kau mengalihkan pembicaraan? Kau sudah kalah telak dengan ucapanku tadi?" balasku.

"Enak saja, mana mungkin aku kalah dengan orang sepertimu" ucapnya dengan meninggikan nada.

"Itu mungkin saja kok" ucapku ikut meninggikan nadaku.

"Tidak itu tidak mungkin!" ucapnya kesal.

"Mungkin"

"Tidak"

"Mungkin"

"Tidak"

"Mu―"

"KALIAN BERISIK!" tiba-tiba ada suara teriakan dari depan yang memotong perkataanku.

"Yuzuki! Kau memalukan! Sebagai komandan perang, malah bertengkar dengan anak kecil dan membanggakan posisimu! Posisi mu itu belum ada apa-apanya!" bentak orang yang entah siapa itu dari depan. Sepertinya ia mengenali orang menyebalkan disampingku hanya dari suaranya saja.

"Maafkan aku Madara _-sama_ , ia yang mulai duluan"

"Tidak, itu dia yang mulai duluan, Madara… _-sama_? APA?!" aku terkejut.

"K-KAU, TADI KAU PANGGIL DIA APA? SI-SIAPA?" Tanyaku pada orang menyebalkan itu.

"Madara _-sama_. Madara Uchiha- _sama._ Dia anak ketua. Dia komandan divisi 1. Kenapa? Kau tertegun mendapat kesempatan berbicara dengan Madara _-sama_ yang terhormat?" ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Ti-tidak bukan itu tapi…"

"Siapa yang tadi berteriak? Apa-apaan kau meneriaki namaku hah? Ada masalah?" suara itu tiba-tiba sudah sangat dekat. Ia tepat dibelakangku. Sekarang aku bisa mendengar jelas. Ini memang suara Madara _-nii._

"Anak ini yang berteriak Madara _-sama"_ ucap orang menyebalkan yang sepertinya bernama Yuzuki itu sambil menunjuk kearahku.

Aku masih membelakangi Aniki dan tidak berani menatapnya. Dia pasti marah besar kalau tahu aku disini.

 _"Ahhh hancur sudah rencanaku. Tamat sudah… Aku harus bagaimana?"_ batinku panik.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat ketakutan? Dimana semangatmu tadi?" Tanya Yuzuki memanas-manasi keadaan.

"B-bukan begitu... I-itu…" aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Haha, sekarang kau mendapat balasannya anak kecil sok" balasnya.

"Berisik kau Yuzuki!" omel Madara _-nii._

"M-maaf Madara _-sama"_ ucapnya gugup.

"Hei kau anak kecil, kalau diajak bicara itu tatap wajahnya! Kau tidak tahu sopan santun?" sekarang dia mengomeliku.

"Hah, kau itu anak baru dan tidak tau apa-apa. Cepat balik badanmu!" Yuzuki _-san_ mulai mengomeli ku juga.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku tidak be-bermaksud seperti itu. Aku aku…" aku kehabisan kata-kata. Aku hampir tidak pernah bisa mengelak setiap Madara- _nii_ mengomeli ku. Apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Oh jadi kau pasukan baru ya. Tapi…sepertinya aku mengenali suaramu…" ucap _Nii-san_ dengan nada serius.

 _"Tamat. Tentu saja dia mengenali suaraku. Meskipun jarang dirumah, untuk shinobi hebat seperti Nii-san, mengenali suara adiknya sendiri pasti mudah"_ kepanikanku mulai bertambah.

"Hei, kau dengar tidak? Jangan membelakangi orang yang mengajakmu bicara! Kau tidak tahu aku ini siapa?" omelnya.

"A-aku tahu kok. Kau adalah anak tertua dari ketua klan Uchiha, yaitu Uchiha Tajima. Kau adalah yang paling hebat dan berbakat diantara anak-anaknya. Kau sudah diberi kepercayaan untuk ikut berperang sejak berumur 5 tahun. Kau juga sangat cepat menguasai jutsu yang diajarkan padamu. Kau lebih sering berada diluar rumah untuk latihan dan berperang. Posisimu sebagai anak ketua sudah membuat mu dihormati, ditambah dengat bakatmu posisimu menjadi semakin terhormat. Kau diangkat menjadi komandan divisi 1 diumur 7 tahun. Awalnya kau hanya berlatih sendiri atau bersama ketua. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau juga mengajarkan adik adik mu yang ikut berperang kan? Dan masih banyak lagi yang kutahu tentangmu, terutama saat kau dirumah" jelasku sambil terus membelakangi nya.

"Lumayan juga pengetahuanmu, melebihi pengetahuanku. Kau _fans_ Madara- _sama_ ya, anak baru? Tapi kau tidak sopan dengan menyebutkan nama ketua kita tanpa _suffix_ - _sama_ " sambung Yuzuki _-san_.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui itu? Cepat balik badanmu!" omel _Nii-san_ lagi.

"Ah, i-itu bagaimana ya? A-aku melihatnya j-jadi aku tahu, hehehe…" ucapku sambil perlahan membalikan badan dan memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya.

Setelah melihat wajahku, Madara- _nii_ tidak berkata apapun. Ia hanya membulatkan matanya dan membuat ekspresi terkejut.

 _"T-Tamat sudah…"_ batinku.

"Hehe… h-hai _._ Se-selamat pagi…" ucapku dengar cengiran untuk mendinginkan suasana.

"K-kau?!" ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terkejut.

Aku sudah siap saat dia meneriaki ku. Kapan saja…

"Madara _-sama_ , kau kenal dia?" Tanya Yuzuki _-san_.

"Iya, dia itu… IZUNA! KENAPA KAU DISINI?!" teriaknya. Sudah kuduga.

"I-itu. Ba-baiklah a-aku bisa jelaskan. Ki-kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik kan. Jangan marah-marah, nanti cepat tua, hehe…" aku berkata dengan gugup dan dengan tawa yang dipaksakan. Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali lari dari sini. Tapi itu akan memperburuk suasana.

"Pantas saja kau tahu tentangku meskipun kau baru bergabung dengan pasukan. Aku juga mengenali suara mu. Suara ADIK CEREWET yang setiap hari merengek pada _Kaa-san_. Mana mungkin aku lupa" omelnya dengan menekankan kata 'adik cerewet'.

"Adik? DIA ADIKMU?" Yuzuki _-san_ pun ikut terkejut.

"Ya, dia adik bungsu ku. ADIK YANG PALING CEREWET DAN TIDAK BISA DIATUR! KENAPA KAU DISINI HAH?" ia malah semakin mengamuk.

" _Nii-san_ , aku bisa jelaskan. T-tapi jangan marah-marah begitu. K-kau seram saat marah, seperti _Tou-san_. Hahaha…" sepertinya aku salah bicara.

"INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA BERCANDA IZUNA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI? CEPAT JAWAB!"

"Ikut perang" jawabku dengan cengiran.

"Dari mana kau mendapat pedang itu?" Tanya nya dengan nada yang sedikit lebih rendah dari yang tadi.

"D-dari ruang cadangan senjata" jelasku.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanyanya seperti mengejek.

"Ya berperang lah! Tadi aku sudah bilang kan?" ucapku mulai memberanikan diri.

"Memang kau bisa? Melempar kunai saja tidak bisa" skak mat. Ia benar-benar menyebutkannya, kelemahanku. Aku kan tidak pernah latihan, jadi wajar saja…

"Yah, kan kalau belum dicoba kita tidak tahu. Jadi aku ikut saja" jawabku santai.

"ENAK SAJA KAU BICARA SEPERTI ITU! PULANG SEKARANG!" perintah _Nii-san_ seenaknya.

"Tapi aku mau ikut! Di barisan belakangpun juga tak masalah, pokoknya aku ikut!" aku mencoba memohon.

"Tidak, pulang sekarang!" perintahnya.

"Sekali saja. _Nii-san_ tahu kan, aku selalu dikurung di rumah. Padahal aku ingin juga pergi latihan sama _Nii-san_ , tapi tidak pernah boleh. Karena itu, sekali ini saja, aku mohon, tolong perbolehkan aku. _Nii-san_ … aku mohon… aku… aku juga mau melindungi orang yang kusayangi" ucapku sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Tidak, kau bukannya melindungi yang ada kau malah mati. Dengar ya, _Tou-san_ mengurungmu di dalam rumah agar kau aman. Rumah kita lebih aman daripada tempat ini. Lebih baik kau pulang ke rumah dan lakukanlah apa yang kau suka, seperti hobi atau apalah…" ucap _Nii-san_ dengan nada yang serius.

"Yang aku suka itu berlatih dan ikut perang" ucapku sebal.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala! Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang perang! Perang itu bukan untuk dijadikan hobi! Orang-orang bersusah payah menghentikan perang tapi kau malah menjadikannya hobi. Apa-apaan itu? Cepat pulang! Kalau sudah begini, terpaksa. Ayo, kuantar sampai rumah" ajak Madara _-nii._

"Tidak. Setidaknya aku mau pulang sendiri…" ucapku.

"Kalau kau pulang sendiri, bukannya pulang kau malah ikut perang. Dan kemudian mati. Ayo cepat jangan banyak bicara! Aku juga memiliki pasukan yang harus kuurus, bukan hanya kau saja! Merepotkan" aku jadi merasa tidak enak sudah merepotkan _Nii-san._

"Maafkan aku _Nii-san_ " ucapku sambil tertunduk.

"Sudah cepat, ayo pulang" ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku.

"I-iya" aku pun akhirnya pasrah meninggalkan rencana hebatku yang telah hancur berantakan.

Selama di perjalanan aku menundukkan kepalaku. Sementara _Nii-san_ terus menarikku ke rumah.

 _"Kenapa semua nya begitu membenciku. Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan? Aku cuma melakukan apa yang kuanggap benar. Kalau memang salah, mereka bisa memberitahu ku kan. Tidak perlu melarangku sampai mengurungku begini"_

Akhirnya aku sampai di rumah. Dan saat di rumah dua _Aniki_ ku langsung menyemprotku dengan omelan. Ditambah lagi _Kaa-san_ yang mendengar keributan langsung menemuiku dan menanyakan masalahnya. Dan lagi-lagi aku diomeli. Aku mengaku salah karena aku kabur. Tapi kalau bukan karena dikurung, aku tidak akan kabur seperti ini. Padahal aku akan mengikuti peraturannya jika aku diperbolehkan ikut perang. Meskipun aku berada dibarisan paling belakang sekali pun, itu bukan masalah. Asalkan yang aku lakukan bukan hanya duduk duduk di rumah saja.

 _"Padahal mereka selalu mengajarkanku untuk tidak berbahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain"_

 _"Padahal mereka selalu mengajarkanku untuk melindungi satu sama lain"_

 _"Tapi kenapa kalau aku mau melakukannya malah tidak diperbolehkan"_

 _"Apa yang salah?"_

 _"Apa yang salah dariku?"_

 _"Aku hanya ingin… melindungi orang yang kusayangi. Kadang aku melihat Aniki pulang kerumah dengan luka-luka. Atau Tou-san pulang dengan cedera. Aku ingin menolong mereka. Dan dari dokumen perang yang kubaca, semakin hari semakin meningkat jumlah korban jiwa. Aku mau membantu menguranginya. Aku bukannya menyukai perang. Aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Karena itu… Karena itu aku mau mengakhirinya. Tetapi tidak ada yang mempercayaiku. Mereka selalu berkata bahwa aku akan mati. Aku lebih baik mati karena latihan atau karena perang dari pada menjadi pecundang yang hanya bisa duduk dirumah disaat orang lain, bahkan keluarga nya sendiri mempertaruhkan nyawanya dalam medan perang"_

Aku mulai terbawa emosi dan menitikkan air mataku. Aku mencoba untuk tidur untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi tetap saja hal itu terus terbayang di otakku. _Kaa-san_ selalu berkata padaku bahwa di rumah lebih menyenangkan. Karena disini tidak ada perang. Tidak ada pertumpahan darah. Tidak ada kekejaman. Yang ada hanya kedamaian. Tapi itu HANYA di rumah ini. Dan kurasa di klan ini hanya aku yang merasakannya. Karena pada kenyataannya aku sangat dimanja oleh orang tua ku. Aku melihat anak lain sampai menangis karena dipaksa oleh orang tuanya untuk berperang. _Aniki_ dulunya juga dipaksa. Tapi aku malah tidak diperbolehkan sama sekali. Padahal aku pikir mereka akan bangga padaku karena aku tidak melawan jika disuruh ikut perang. Tapi kenyataannya justru sebaliknya. Sikapku yang seperti ini malah dianggap sebagai anak yang menyukai peperangan. Padahal bukan begitu maksudku. _Kaa-san_ selalu bilang bahwa kedamaian itu lebih baik. Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tidak mau merasakannya sendirian. Aku ingin yang lain juga ikut merasakannya. Meskipun harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku sekalipun. Aku ingin bersenang-senang BERSAMA yang lainnya. Bukannya sendirian.

.

.

.

.

 _"Aku bukannya tidak ingin hidup bahagia, aku hanya ingin orang lain bahagia bersamaku"_

~To be continued~

 **Author's note** :

Makin gaje aja fic ini XD Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan, typo dan konflik gak jelas. Author gak tau mau nulis apa lagi, jadi sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


	3. Klan

Yosh akhirnya bisa lanjut fic ini XD Pertama, author mau balas review dulu...

 **Upil Akamaru: Iya dia emang ngenes *dihajar Izuna* Ini udah lanjut...**

 **Evil Red Thorn: Madara emang galak, makanya cepet tua *dihajar* No, Izuna mainnya sama aku aja XD Oke udah lanjut :)**

 **Achan Jung: Emang rata-rata klan Uchiha sifatnya dingin. Iya ada lima-limanya soalnya kalo Izuna ama Madara doang gak seru XD Makasih atas pujiannya, jadi malu XD Ini udah next chap...**

 **ken: Iyalah, harus anti menstrim XD Disini ceritanya Uchiha masih pada arogan gitu soalnya mereka kan klan elit XD Pas pertama ketemu Hashirama juga dia kan galak, pas udah deket baru dia baik XD Soal sikapnya yang galak keterlaluan ama Izuna itu ada alesan tersendiri XD Ini udah lanjut...**

Oke segitu aja balesannya, terimakasih buat semua reviewnya, review lagi yaa *ngarep* Biar gak kelamaan, langsung aja ke lanjutan ficnya...

Warning: OC, gaje, abal, mungkin typo, alur gaje, mungkin OOC

Genre: Family, Friendship, Action, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Keadaan semakin memburuk. Semakin banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Kerugian akibat perang pun semakin terasa. Semua pihak pun merasa lelah dengan semua ini, mereka juga merasa bahwa kemungkinan untuk menang sangat kecil.

 **Izuna's POV**

Saat keadaan semakin mencekam, seperti biasa aku hanya bisa berdiam diri di rumah. Tetapi hari ini ada yang berbeda dari raut wajah keluargaku. Mereka terlihat begitu lelah, sedih, kesal, dan masih banyak lagi yang sulit untuk diungkapkan.

" _Kaa-san_ apa yang terjadi dengan peperangan?" aku menanyakan hal itu kepada _Kaa-san._ Entah mengapa, aku merasa ada hal buruk yang sedang terjadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, tidak usah dipikirkan" ucap _Kaa-san_ dengan senyumannya yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Tidak usah berbohong padaku. Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi kan? Ekspresi kalian terlihat lebih muram dari biasanya" balasku.

"Tidak ada yang begitu penting. Hanya musuh kita yang bertambah jumlah maupun kekuatan. Jumlah klan yang kita lawan juga semakin banyak" akhirnya _Tou-san_ lah yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Klan apalagi? Apa mereka hebat?" tanyaku semakin penasaran

"Ya kekuatan mereka sih biasa saja, seperti kebanyakan klan pada umumnya. Tapi ada satu klan yang kekuatannya patut diperhitungkan. Yaitu klan Senju…" jelasnya.

"Senju? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya… Tapi, tunggu dulu… pernah tidak ya?" ucapku sambil mengingat-ingat nama klan lain selain Uchiha.

"Sebenarnya, Senju telah sejak lama menjadi musuh kita. Meskipun Senju sempat tidak dianggap sebagai klan bangsawan, tetapi berkat peningkatan kekuatan dan juga prestasi mereka, kini senju juga merupakan klan elit. Telah banyak _shinobi_ hebat yang terlahir dari klan Senju. Mereka merupakan lawan yang sangat tangguh" ucap _Tou-san_ sambil membaca beberapa laporan perang akhir-akhir ini.

"Klan elit? Mereka pasti hebat! Tapi mengapa orang seperti mereka harus menjadi musuh kita…" ucapku murung.

"Di era perang seperti ini, siapapun bisa menjadi musuh kita. Dan kita bisa dikhianati kapanpun, dimanapun dan oleh siapapun. Karena itulah kau harus berhati-hati" ucapnya sambil sedikit melirik kearahku.

" _Tou-san,_ bolehkah aku ikut membantu?" aku kembali melancarkan aksiku.

"Tidak perlu. Aku memberitahu mu hal seperti ini agar kau mengerti bahwa peperangan adalah hal yang berbahaya. Bagimu yang tidak bisa apa-apa lebih baik disini. Karena semua orang bisa mati kapan saja. Begitupun dengan diriku, karena itulah aku telah melatih _Aniki_ mu dan klan Uchiha yang lain agar mereka siap saat aku mati. Keadaan yang seperti ini harusnya bisa kau mengerti. Ini adalah hal serius" ucapnya menasihatiku.

"Bagaimana… Bagaimana kalau aku tidak siap saat _Tou-san_ mati?" tanyaku.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menyiapkan mental mu dan merelakanku pergi. Aku yakin kau sendiri pun bisa mempersiapkannya dari sekarang" jawabnya santai.

"B-Bukan itu maksudnya… kenapa yang lain harus pakai latihan segala? Bukankah yang perlu dilakukan mereka sama denganku? Lalu… kenapa hanya aku yang tidak dilatih?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Masih ada hal lain yang perlu mereka lakukan. Saat aku mati, klan ini membutuhkan ketua yang baru. Karena itulah aku melatih mereka semua agar mereka pantas menempati posisi sebagai ketua. Aku menginginkan pengganti yang kuat, yang melebihiku. Agar ia bisa mengakhiri peperangan panjang ini. Sementara untukmu, kau sama sekali tidak cocok dengan posisi itu" jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya izinkan aku latihan. Kalau aku latihan, kekuatanku akan bertambah. Dengan begitu, jika aku terus menerus berlatih, suatu saat nanti…" aku terdiam sebentar sambil memikirkan kata-kataku selanjutnya.

"Suatu saat nanti aku akan membuatmu bangga! Aku akan melampaui mu sebagai _shinobi_!" ucapku setelah yakin dengan kata-kata yang sedari tadi kupikirkan.

"Sudahlah, berhenti berangan-angan. Semangatmu memang bagus, tetapi… sayang sekali. Mimpi mu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau wujudkan. Berhentilah memimpikan sesuatu yang mustahil. Bangunlah dari mimpimu yang panjang itu dan alihkanlah pandanganmu pada dunia nyata!" balasnya dengan kata-kata yang cukup menusuk.

"Kau harus bisa menyadari batasmu sendiri. Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk mencapai sesuatu yang mustahil" lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih rendah.

 _"Mustahil? Apakah impianku ini benar-benar mustahil? Apakah aku yang sekarang ini, harapanku ini, impianku ini… hanya berada dalam dunia mimpi?"_ batinku sedih.

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak memiliki potensi yang hebat. Tapi selama ini aku yakin, bahwa aku bisa mewujudkan mimpiku.

 _"Tapi, apakah keyakinanku itu juga termasuk hal yang sia-sia? Haruskah aku membuang mimpi-mimpi itu?"_

Aku kembali terdiam. Memikirkan semua hal yang telah kulakukan sampai saat ini. Perjuanganku, rencanaku, upayaku, itu semua… sudah banyak yang kulakukan untuk meraih mimpi ini.

 _"Apakah kau mau menyerah begitu saja setelah semua hal yang kau lewati? Itu bukanlah masa yang mudah! Kau sudah sampai sejauh ini… apakah… apakah kau akan menyerah disini?!"_ tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat. Menahan perasaan campur aduk ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuputuskan. Berpikir… Berpikir…. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk menenangkan pikiran.

 _"Apakah kau hanya akan berdiam diri disaat keluargamu menderita?"_ mataku kembali terbuka saat pertanyaan itu kembali muncul dibenakku. Pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuiku.

 _"Tidak! Meskipun itu sebuah mimpi yang sulit sekalipun, aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyerah! Jika aku menyerah sekarang, semua hal akan menjadi sia-sia! Aku tidak bisa… Aku tidak bisa berhenti disini. Karena mebuat keluargaku bangga padaku adalah salah satu impianku! Dan aku tahu itu bukanlah impian yang mustahil. Pasti ada…. Pasti ada cara untuk melakukannya! Dan aku akan menemukan cara itu!"_ Aku yakin, kali ini aku yakin pada jawabanku. Dan aku tak akan pernah menariknya kembali. Itu adalah sumpahku!

Setelah meyakinkan diri, aku mulai mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mulai berbicara. Aku mencoba menyampaikan perasaanku ini pada _Tou-san._

" _Tou-san_ , aku memang tidak berbakat. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki potensi. Aku memang berbeda dengan keempat _Aniki_ ku. Tapi, kalian tetaplah keluargaku. Suatu hari nanti aku akan menemukan cara untuk membantu kalian! _Tou-san_ boleh saja menganggap mimpiku ini adalah impian yang mustahil. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin ku katakana padamu. Aku tidak akan menyerah meskipun aku mati!" ucapku dengan yakin.

"Bagaimana jika kau mati sebelum impianmu itu terwujud?" balasnya dengan santai.

"Meskipun begitu! Meskipun aku mati sebelum cita-citaku itu tercapai, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha. Setidaknya aku bukanlah pecundang yang hanya bisa melihat keluarganya menderita! Setidaknya… meskipun hanya sedikit, perasaanku untuk membantu kalian telah tersampaikan. Dengan itu saja sudah cukup membuatku senang" aku tidak tahu apakah perkataanku ini benar, tapi aku sudah yakin dengan sumpahku, jadi aku takkan mundur.

 **Normal POV**

Seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang berbincang dengan anak bungsu nya itu terlihat puas dengan ucapan anaknya. Ia mengeluarkan senyuman yang meskipun samar, tapi kau akan menyadarinya jika diperhatikan dengan jelas. Tetapi, senyuman itu perlahan menghilang dan digantikan dengan pandangan kesedihan. Ia menghela nafasnya, pikirannya kini benar-benar kacau. Perasaan sedih terus-menerus menusuk hatinya.

 _"Mengapa? Mengapa Izuna harus mengalami kenyataan pahit ini? Andaikan aku sebagai ayahnya bisa menggantikan penderitaannya, tentu aku bersedia!"_ batin pria itu.

Suasana hening. Hanya ada suara aliran air dan perabotan yang sedang dicuci oleh istri Tajima Uchiha, sang pria yang kini sedang bingung menanggapi anaknya. Sang anak bungsu yang terduduk di hadapan pria itu masih setia menunggu jawaban dari ayahnya. Ia benar-benar berharap untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan. Tajima tentu saja ingin memberikan kepercayaan itu. Tetapi ia tahu bahwa ia tak mampu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengubah takdir menyedihkan ini, tetapi ia bukanlah Tuhan yang dapat menentukan takdir. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah melindungi anaknya dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

Sekali lagi ia menghela nafasnya. Kali ini ia mulai angkat bicara.

"Izuna, aku tidak ingin kau menyesal. Karena itu, aku minta tolong padamu… tolong menyerah saja. Atau kau akan menyesal begitu kau memahami kerasnya kehidupan ini" ucap pria itu dengan nada sedihnya.

Anak bungsunya terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban itu. Tapi, dia bukanlah orang yang akan menyerah begitu saja. Bahkan meskipun orang tuanya memohon padanya, ia takkan berhenti.

"Penyesalan mungkin ada. Tapi aku tahu, penyesalan itu tidak akan seberat penyesalan yang akan kualami jika aku menyerah!" ucap anak itu dengan yakin meskipun matanya secara jelas menunjukkan kesedihan.

"Sudah cukup Izuna! Jangan terus-menerus membantah. Kau sering sekali berbicara seakan-akan kau tahu segalanya! Lebih baik kau lupakan saja semua mimpi bodohmu itu!" bentak pria itu.

Jujur saja, hatinya terasa teriris saat mengatakan hal itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin membiarkan anaknya terbawa angan-angan kosongnya itu. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat penderitaan anaknya lebih dari ini. Jika ia tetap melanjutkan mimpinya, ia akan menerima rasa sakit yang lebih besar dari ini, karena itulah Tajima takkan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Meskipun begitu aku akan tetap-" anak itu masih belum menyerah, tetapi Tajima memotong perkataannya.

"SUDAH CUKUP!" emosinya sudah tak tertahankan. Ia segera meninggalkan anaknya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Izuna lagi-lagi dikecewakan dengan respon dari keluarganya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ini semua terjadi. Disisi lain, sang Ibu yang sedari tadi mencuci peralatan makan hanya terdiam tak merespon. Tapi sebenarnya jika diperhatikan, ada cairan bening yang terus mengalir dari matanya. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menyembunyikan isakannya dibalik suara aliran air. Sedari awal, hatinya telah hancur. Sejak awal ia mengetahui takdir buruk ini, ia benar-benar merasa sakit yang mendalam. Rasa sakit yang bahkan sanggup menutupi luka-luka akibat peperangan. Tentu saja, mana ada seorang ibu yang tidak hancur hatinya melihat anaknya yang harus melawan takdir buruknya setiap hari. Ditambah lagi rasa sakit akibat keempat anaknya yang lain yang harus siap menghadapi kematian kapan saja. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membendung lagi semua perasaan itu.

" _Kaa-san_ , apakah _Tou-san_ membenciku? Kenapa ia tak pernah menerimaku?" ucap anak itu dengan nada sedih.

Wanita itu berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Ia menarik nafas dan mulai berbicara

"Itu tidak benar. Ayahmu sangat meyayangimu" ucap sang wanita dengan suara yang sedikit diselingi isakan.

"Lalu, kenapa ia selalu melarangku pergi keluar? Mengapa ia tak pernah menerima pendapatku? Mengapa ia tak pernah sekali saja bangga padaku? Aku tahu tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dariku, tapi setidaknya aku ingin dia menerimaku. Kenapa ia hanya menerima keempat _Aniki_ ku? Apakah aku pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal dimasa lalu yang tidak bisa dimaafkan oleh _Tou-san_?" ucap Izuna yang perlahan meneteskan air mata.

"Itu tidak benar! Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun! Ini semua bukan salahmu…" wanita itu tak kuat lagi meneruskan kata-katanya. Air matanya pun mengalir deras. Ia bahkan tak sanggup menahan isakkannya.

Izuna yang mendengar tangisan ibunya pun terkejut.

" _Kaa-san?_ Ada apa? Mengapa _Kaa-san_ menangis? Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk?" ucapnya penuh sesal.

"Tidak, _Kaa-san_ tidak apa-apa. Kembalilah ke kamarmu, istirahatlah. Lebih baik kau tidur siang saja" perintah wanita itu dengan diselingi isakkan.

"Tapi aku-"

"Sudah jangan membantah!" belum selesai ia bicara, ibunya segera memotong perkataannya dengan cepat yang membuatnya terkejut.

"B-baik" ucapnya menyerah.

Akhirnya anak itu lebih memilih kembali ke kamarnya untuk melupakan masalah yang baru saja terjadi. Tetapi bukannya lupa, ia malah semakin memikirkannya. Ia mulai merasa kesal. Lalu ia membuka jendela kamarnya untuk menghirup udara segar, dan berharap masalahnya bisa hilang terbawa angin. Ya, jika saja bisa seperti itu.

 **Izuna's POV**

Angin lembut mengembus dan membawaku terlarut dalam lamunan. Tetapi tiba-tiba ada suara yang membuyarkan semuanya. Seorang pria dari sisi lain jendela kamarku tiba-tiba memanggil.

"Izuna _-sama_!" suara milik orang yang sangat kukenal itupun sukses mengagetkanku.

"Hoori?! Kupikir siapa… Kau mengaggetkanku tahu!" ucapku sebal.

"Hehehe… maaf maaf. Habisnya siang-siang begini kau malah melamun. Apa ada masalah?" tanya pria bernama Hoori itu penasaran.

"Yah, seperti biasa…. Aku tidak boleh latihan, kau tahu kan?" ucapku lesu.

"Oh soal itu lagi! Tidak perlu bersedih Izuna _-sama_ , bukankah justru malah menyenangkan berada dirumah? Kau tidak perlu merasa lelah kan? Kalau bisa aku juga mau…" ucapnya untuk menyemangatkanku.

Tetapi kata-kata itu justru membuat perasaanku semakin tidak enak.

"Kalau aku bisa juga aku mau membuat kalian bisa merasakannya. Berkumpul bersama keluarga, bersenang-senang, bersantai, dan hal kecil lainnya yang sangat sulit didapatkan di era terkutuk ini" ucapku sebal.

Perkataanku pun sukses membuat semangatnya menghilang karena menyadari kesalahan kata-katanya.

"Kau memang orang yang baik Izuna _-sama_. Tapi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami. Lebih baik kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri saja" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri? Untuk apa? Aku kan tidak ikut perang, apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?" tanyaku

"Yah, meskipun begitu … kau adalah anak dari Tajima _-sama_. Pasti ada saja musuh yang mengincarmu. Di medan perang saja, keempat _Aniki_ mu itu terutama Madara _-sama_ , sering sekali menjadi incaran musuh. Kau juga harus mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, karena masih ada kemungkinan bahwa musuh juga akan menyerang tempat ini" jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku mengkhawatirkan _Aniki_. Soalnya posisi mereka lebih berbahaya daripada aku" balasku

"Tapi mereka sudah bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri. Mereka adalah orang yang sangat hebat, jadi tidak perlu khawatir" ia kembali tersenyum kepadaku.

"Jadi secara tidak langsung, kau mengatakan bahwa aku ini lemah kan?" tanyaku sebal.

"Bu-Bukan begitu maksudku!" ucapnya gelagapan.

"Lalu apa?" aku mulai mengetesnya meskipun aku tahu bahwa perkataanku sebelumnya memang benar.

"I-itu…" sesuai dugaanku ia terlihat kebingungan

"Sudahlah, akui saja. Aku tahu aku ini lemah. Sejak dulu aku tidak punya bakat, fisikku juga lemah, disuruh berlari sebentar juga aku sudah kelelahan. Itu adalah akibat karena aku sering dimanja dan tidak pernah berlatih. Karena itulah aku ingin berubah. Aku tidak mau selamanya menjadi orang lemah seperti itu" ucapku sedih

"Izuna _-sama,_ kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri seperti ini. Tidak apa-apa kok kalau kau tidak ikut perang. Kau tunggu saja sampai kedamaian datang. Kau tidak perlu susah-susah berlatih. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah percaya pada kami" ucapnya menyemangati sambil mengelus pelan kepalaku

"Menunggu? Kau menyuruhku menunggu datangnya kedamaian sambil bersantai di rumah sementara keluargaku berada dalam bahaya? Yang benar saja? Aku akan menjadi orang rendahan disini…" balasku kesal

"Kau bicara apa? Meskipun begitu kau bukan orang rendahan. Bukankah sudah jelas? Orang-orang yang mengetahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya memanggilmu dengan _suffix-sama_ kan? Itu adalah salah satu buktinya" ia berusaha menyangkal perkataanku.

"Meskipun begitu katamu? Kalau aku hanya bisa menonton keluargaku sendiri menderita, itu sama saja seperti orang rendahan! Meskipun aku anak dari ketua klan elit sekalipun, aku akan tetap menjadi orang rendahan! Dan soal panggilan itu, aku sama sekali tidak menginginkannya…" kemarahanku semakin memuncak

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak menginginkannya?" ia masih sabar menghadapiku

"Aku tidak suka panggilan itu! Panggilan itu memang untuk penghormatan, tetapi itu untuk penghormatan yang tidak kuinginkan. Aku dihormati karena jabatan ayahku atau prestasi kakakku, sementara keberadaanku yang sesungguhnya tidak pernah dianggap. Jika ayahku dan kakakku tidak ada, pasti aku hanyalah seorang pecundang. Padahal yang aku inginkan hanyalah kalian mengakui keberadaanku. Aku tidak butuh penghormatan, tapi aku ingin diakui berkat usahaku sendiri. Aku ingin dianggap karena aku adalah aku! Tapi pada kenyataannya, kalau bukan karena mereka aku-"

"Itu tidak benar! Izuna _-sama_!" Hoori seketika memotong keluhan panjangku itu.

Aku benar-benar terkejut karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia membentakku.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi yang tadi itu sudah berlebihan" ia segera meminta maaf dan merendahkan kembali suara nya setelah melihat ekspresiku.

"Jujur saja, kau telah mengubah pandanganku padamu sejak hari pertama saat kita bertemu" ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Mengubah pandangan?" tanyaku bingung

"Ya, saat awal bertemu aku hanya menganggapmu sama seperti anak-anak lainnya. Saat itu aku memanggilmu dengan _suffix-sama_ memang untuk menghormati ayahmu" jelasnya

Aku hanya menunduk karena aku tahu aku tidak pantas mendapatkan penghormatan itu.

"Tapi…" ia melanjutkan perkataannya

"Setelah aku berbicara padamu, setelah hubungan kita semakin dekat, dan bahkan sampai sekarang, panggilan itu sudah bukan kutujukan untuk ayahmu lagi" ucapnya dengan senyuman

"M-maksudmu?" aku masih belum bisa mencerna omongannya dengan baik

"Maksudnya, panggilan itu memang un-" sebelum ia selesai, seseorang memanggilnya

"Hoori! Pasukan selanjutnya akan segera berangkat, sebaiknya kita bergegas atau kita akan ditinggal!" teriak orang itu

"Iya! B-bisa kau tunggu sebentar?" balas Hoori kepada orang itu

"Kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi!" ucap orang itu terburu-buru

"Hah, mau bagaimana lagi… Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan ya. Sampai jumpa Izuna _-sama_!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Ia segera berlari bersama dengan orang yang memanggilnya tadi sampai menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku agak kecewa. Karena aku masih belum mengerti maksud perkataannya dan tiba-tiba dipotong begitu saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pasukan saat ini lebih membutuhkannya. Ya, dia adalah _shinobi_ yang sangat berbakat. Waktu itu aku dikenalkan padanya saat ia sedang membicarakan kondisi peperangan bersama _Tou-san_ di rumah ini. Dilihat dari penampilannya saja ia sudah terlihat hebat, ditambah lagi dengan umurnya yang masih sangat muda, 16 tahun. Dia benar-benar berbakat. Dan dia adalah salah satu dari 'pengawal setia' yang pernah kubicarakan. Terkadang aku kesal dengan keberadaannya yang selalu mengawasiku, tapi terkadang aku juga senang karena ia sudah seperti pengganti _Aniki_ ku. Ia sering mendengarkan keluhanku, tidak seperti _Aniki_ ku yang lain yang selalu saja bersikap dingin, kecuali Hisashi _-nii_. Tapi sangat jarang untuk mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya. Yah karena mereka sangat sibuk. Karena itulah keberadaan Hoori terkadang membuatku senang. Tetapi tetap saja, ia sepemikiran dengan keluargaku untuk melarangku keluar rumah. Tentu saja itu karena ia adalah 'pengawal setia' ku. Memikirkan hal itu membuatku teringat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang terjadi padaku.

 _"Aku benar-benar membenci mereka"_ gumamku kesal

 **Flashback**

Suasana begitu mengerikan. Rasanya aku seperti terjebak dan bisa mati kapan saja. Mayat ada dimana-mana, tanah yang sudah bercampur darah, aroma bunga-bunga sama sekali tidak tercium. Yang ada hanyalah aroma darah yang mendominasi. Merah, warna itulah yang paling banyak terlihat di siang hari ini. Aku ketakutan. Meskipun ini adalah bagian dari rencanaku, meskipun aku sudah berhasil sampai sejauh ini, entah kenapa aku sempat merasa putus asa dan ingin kembali. Tetapi aku sendiri dalam keadaan tersesat. Sekarang aku baru mengerti rasanya saat kau bisa mati kapan saja, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya untukku melihat medan perang secara langsung. Setelah berhasil kabur dari rumah aku malah tersesat. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini.

 _"Haruskah aku pulang saja? Tapi bagaimana? Andai saja ada seseorang…"_ batinku ketakutan

Aku melihat ke sekeliling sambil memikirkan nasibku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah tindakanku ini benar? Apakah aku akan menyesal? Pertanyaan itu terus menghantuiku.

 _"Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku tidak boleh takut. Aku harus bisa karena pada akhirnya aku bisa memasuki medan perang. Kalau aku mundur sekarang, belum tentu aku bisa mendapat kesempatan ini lagi. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku harus bisa! Setidaknya aku harus sedikit membantu klanku"_ tekadku dalam hati.

Akhirnya aku mulai memberanikan diri. Aku mengambil beberapa _kunai_ yang dijatuhkan para _shinobi_. Sambil berjalan terus, aku memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Aku bersiaga kalau-kalau ada musuh.

" _Aku memang belum pernah berlatih, tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku. Setidaknya aku tidak hanya duduk saja di rumah"_ itulah yang kupikirkan sepanjang perjalanan.

Tiba-tiba seorang _shinobi_ menghampiriku. Aku sangat terkejut. Dalam sekejap, aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak karena ketakutan. Ia terlihat menyeramkan, katana yang dipegangnya dan tatapan dinginnya itu berhasil membuatku takut.

"Kau seorang Uchiha ya? Tapi kau terlihat lemah. Ini kesempatanku untuk membalas klan elit seperti kalian. Hahaha…" ucap _shinobi_ itu.

"S-Siapa kau? A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ucapku ketakutan saat menyadari gerak-geriknya yang tidak biasa.

"Aku adalah Aizen Hagoromo. Dan tentang yang akan aku lakukan, bukankah itu sudah jelas? Mem-bu-nuh-mu!" eja orang itu dengan tatapan mengerikan.

Aku sangat terkejut. Baru beberapa menit aku memasuki medan perang, dan aku sudah mau dibunuh?

 _"Medan perang semengerikan ini? Selain itu, lawanku adalah klan Hagoromo. Salah satu musuh utama klan saat ini. Yang benar saja? Pemula sepertiku, apa bisa melakukan sesuatu?"_ batinku takut.

"Kau terlihat putus asa bocah. Tenang saja, aku akan membuat ini mudah. Aku akan segera membunuhmu sehingga kau tidak perlu merasakan kepedihan hidupmu lebih lama lagi" ucap _shinobi_ itu dengan seringai yang licik sekaligus menjijikkan.

"K-Kau pikir akan semudah itu?" ucapku berusaha melawan

 _Shinobi_ itu hanya menjawab dengan tawaannya. Ia benar-benar merendahkanku. Ini membuat emosiku meluap. Lalu, tatapan _shinobi_ itu berubah menjadi tatapan serius. Ia benar-benar mau membunuhku.

 _"A-apa yang harus kulakukan?"_ pikirku dalam hati

 _"Ah! Aku tahu…"_ tiba-tiba aku teringat saat _Aniki_ berlatih melempar _kunai_ di halaman depan rumah.

Aku mengambil _kunai-kunai_ yang kupungut tadi, memegangnya layaknya _shinobi. Shinobi_ itu hanya menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Aku segera menentukan sasaran dan melemparkan _kunai-kunai_ itu dengan percaya diri.

 _"Aniki saja selalu tepat sasaran meskipun baru pertama kali mencoba. Pasti aku juga bisa…"_ batinku yakin

Tapi takdir berkata lain, sejak awal aku memang berbeda dengan _Aniki_ ku. Tak ada satupun dari _kunai_ yang kulempar mengenai sasaran. Bahkan _shinobi_ itu tak menghindar sama sekali. Sepertinya sejak awal ia sudah tahu bahwa aku akan meleset.

"Hahaha… Ternyata kau memang seperti kelihatannya, benar-benar payah…" ucap _shinobi_ itu diiringi tawa.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu mengeluarkan begitu banyak tenaga untuk melawanmu" ucapnya sombong.

 _"Sialan…"_ batinku semakin kesal.

Aku mengambil lagi _kunai_ dari sakuku dan berniat untuk kembali melemparnya. Saat aku bersiap melempar, _shinobi_ itu melesat sangat cepat. Tiba-tiba ia sudah berdiri dihadapanku dengan pedangnya yang siap menusukku kapan saja. Karena sangat terkejut, tubuhku kaku dan _kunai-kunai_ yang kupegang terlepas begitu saja. Aku hanya bisa menatap _shinobi_ itu dengan tatapan takut. _Shinobi_ itu pun menyeringai.

"Selamat tinggal, Uchiha- _sama_ yang terhormat" ucapnya sambil berusaha menusukkan pedangnya kearahku.

Aku segera memejamkan mataku. Aku sangat ketakutan.

 _"Apakah ini akhirnya?"_ batinku sedih.

 _"Pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan…"_

Bukannya rasa sakit yang terasa, malah suara erangan seseorang yang terdengar. Aku akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku. Ternyata didepanku, berdiri salah seorang 'pengawal setia' ku yang melindungiku sehingga ia yang tertusuk.

"K-Kau pikir kau siapa? B-Beraninya kau me-menyerang anggota elit k-klan kami!" ucapnya dengan nada terputus-putus.

"Kashima?" panggilku pelan.

Ia sedikit melirik kearahku. Tatapan tajamnya berubah menjadi tatapan khawatir. Ia pun memberikan senyumannya.

"A-Apa kau baik-baik sa-saja, I-Izuna- _sama_? A-Apakah orang SIALAN ini m-melukai-mu?" ucapnya dengan senyuman dan penekanan pada kata 'sialan'

"T-tidak" ucapku diiringi gelengan cepat.

Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada _shinobi_ itu.

"D-Dasar pecundang!" ucapnya.

Tangannya yang gemetar berusaha mencabut pedang yang menusuk dadanya. Darah terus menerus mengalir. Tetapi begitu juga dengan semangatnya. Meskipun tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, ia berusaha melawan. Ia menggunakan _katana_ yang baru saja menusuknya itu untuk melawan. Sementara aku, apa yang pecundang seperti diriku lakukan? Aku hanya terduduk lemas sambil menatap genangan darah didepanku. Tubuhku masih terasa kaku karena takut dan juga terkejut. Sampai saat ini rasanya semua terjadi begitu saja, seperti mimpi. Aku tak percaya pada kejadian didepan mataku ini.

.

.

.

.

 _Shinobi_ yang menyerangku kini sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Sementara Kashima, orang yang baru saja menyelamatkanku, menatap lemas mayat didepannya. Tak lama kemudian, _katana_ yang ia pegang lolos begitu saja dari tangannya. Ia pun terjatuh karena tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi. Selain kehabisan tenaga karena bertarung, ia juga kehabisan darah akibat tertusuk. Melihat kejadian itu, tubuhku seakan bergerak sendiri menghampirinya.

"B-bertahanlah! A-aku akan membantumu berjalan. Ayo kita secepatnya menuju tenda medis. Aku akan cari sesuatu untuk menutupi lukamu. Kumohon bertahanlah!" ucapku diiringi air mata yang terus menetes.

Saat ini aku kebingungan. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara menanganinya. Aku berusaha mendudukkannya, tapi tubuhku yang kecil dan tanpa tenaga ini tidak sanggup melakukannya. Semakin lama tangisanku semakin tak tertahankan.

"Aku… Aku akan cari bantuan…" aku memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan karena menyadari ketidaksanggupanku.

Saat aku bangkit, tanganku tertahan. Aku menoleh kearah Kashima. Cahaya matanya mulai meredup, tubuhnya yang lemas terus mengeluarkan darah, tapi ia berusaha menahan tanganku sekuat mungkin. Ia juga mulai berusaha keras untuk berbicara.

"Jang-an… peduli-kan…a-ku… per-gilah… cari tem-pat…yang…aman" ia terlihat bersusah payah mengatakannya.

"Ta-tapi aku harus cari bantuan dulu. Lukamu harus diobati. Aku… aku…. tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini" ucapku sambil menahan tangisan.

Melihat itu, ia berusaha tersenyum.

"A-ku…ba-ik…baik…sa-ja… Ha-nya…luka…se-perti ini… bukan…masalah" ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Tidak usah sok kuat! Aku akan mencari bantuan" ucapku sambil berusaha melepas pegangannya.

Tetapi ia malah memegangi tanganku lebih erat lagi.

"Tidak…usah…buang-buang…te-naga…mu. A-akan…percuma…sa-ja… La-lagipula… ba-gaimana ji-ka… ada yang… me-nyerang-mu…saat men-cari…bantu-an?" ucapnya sok menasihati

"Apa maksudmu percuma? D-dan kenapa kau masih memikirkan aku? Lepaskan tanganku! Sebelum terlambat… aku… harus mencari bantuan… agar bisa menolongmu. Apa kau tidak ingin selamat?!" teriakku diiringi tangisan.

"A-aku…ingin sela-mat. Ka-rena aku… harus… me-lin-dungimu. Ta-pi… ma-maaf. Maafkan…aku… A-Aku tidak …bisa…menepa-ti…jan-jiku…u-untuk se-lalu melindungi…mu, maaf… A-ku me-mang pecundang… K-kau tidak per-lu memba-hayakan…dirimu…untuk…pe-cundang seperti-ku…" ia berusaha tersenyum meskipun ia juga meneteskan air mata.

"Tak apa… lu-ka ini…sudah ti-dak terasa…sakit…" lanjutnya

"Tidak mungkin! Itu pasti sakit… lagipula seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!" teriakku kesal.

"Aku…akulah yang pecundang. Kau tidak perlu membahayakan dirimu untuk pecundang sepertiku!"

"Jika saja, jika saja tadi kau biarkan aku tertusuk…kau tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Kalau seorang pecundang yang mati… itu bukan masalah. Tapi jika kau… kempampuanmu dibutuhkan klan untuk mengakhiri perang ini. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa… kau malah menyelamatkan orang sepertiku?!" aku sudah tak menahan tangisanku lagi. Bahkan aku sudah tak kuat menatapnya. Aku hanya menunduk dan menangis.

"I-itu k-karena…melindungimu…ada-lah…t-tugas-ku…k-kewa-jibanku. Aku…sama…sekali tidak…menyesal. T-terima-kasih…s-sudah mau…mengenal-ku. Maaf…aku…tak bisa lagi…melindungimu…maaf…maaf" ia menggunakan tenaganya yang tersisa untuk mengatakan hal itu padaku.

Ia terus mengulang kata maaf. Sampai mulutnya berhenti bergerak, matanya mulai menutup, tangannya pun melemas dan akhirnya pegangan tangannya pun terlepas. Tetapi, senyuman tetap terlukis di wajahnya itu.

"Ka-Kashima? Kashima _-nii_?! J-jawab aku!" air mataku semakin tak bisa dihentikan.

Aku terduduk lemas didekatnya. Aku meraih tangannya, terasa dingin. Ia berbeda. Rasanya berbeda. Meskipun tubuhnya tepat didepanku tapi, ia seperti sangat jauh.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau sedang bercanda kan? Kashima _-nii san_! Buka matamu! Aku mohon!" ucapku sambil terisak.

"A-aku jauh dari rumah. A-aku ti-tidak boleh pulang sendirian kan? Nanti aku kabur atau malah diserang orang asing… Karena itu… bangunlah! Antarkan aku sampai rumah… Seperti biasanya…"

"Biasanya… aku selalu menolak, tapi kau selalu memaksa untuk mengantarku. Tapi kenapa…kenapa sekarang saat aku yang memintanya, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya? Aku mohon… bangun… aku ingin curhat padamu… aku ingin bermain denganmu lagi… aku…aku… ingin bersamamu lagi" aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya tapi tak ada respon.

Aku terus menangis. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Selama ini aku sangat kesal dengannya. Ia selalu saja menggagalkan rencanaku untuk kabur. Ia pasti selalu mengikutiku kemana saja dan memaksaku pulang.

"Kau bilang kalau kau takkan pergi sampai memastikan bahwa aku sampai dirumah dengan selamat… Tapi kenapa… sekarang kau malah meninggalkanku seperti ini…"

Tapi meskipun aku kesal dengannya, ia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Ia selalu menjagaku, menghiburku dan tersenyum padaku, terkadang ia membawa makanan untukku, membelikanku buku cerita yang seru, mendengarkan curhatanku dan menyemangatiku. Karena itulah, saat-saat seperti ini, aku benar-benar tidak menginginkannya.

"Kenapa kau harus menyelamatkanku? Aku tidak butuh itu! AKU TIDAK MENGINGINKAN ITU!" teriakku sangat kesal.

Aku terus menerus menangisinya, sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu kalau ada beberapa orang yang mendekatiku. Aku baru menyadarinya saat mereka menepuk pundakku. Aku segera menoleh kearahnya karena terkejut.

"Izuna _-sama_?! A-apa yang terjadi?" ternyata ia adalah Hoori, orang yang sangat kukenal.

"K-Kashima- _nii_ , dia.. dia…" aku tak sanggup meneruskan kata-kataku.

Hoori segera memelukku. Ia mengusap pelan punggungku dan berusaha menenangkanku.

"Apa dia melindungimu?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Dia itu bodoh… harusnya biarkan saja aku yang tertusuk… dengan begitu dia pasti baik-baik saja. Jika saja aku tidak selemah ini…" ucapku diiringi isakan.

"Jangan berkata begitu. Kau lihat, ia tersenyum disaat terakhirnya. Itu artinya ia tidak menyesal telah melindungimu. Kau juga jangan jadi menyalahkan dirimu sendiri…" ucapnya.

Aku tak membalasnya, aku terus menangis untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di hatiku.

"Aku tahu kau begitu dekat denganya. Aku tahu itu pasti menyakitkan untukmu. Tapi ini semua bukan salahmu" ia terus berusaha menenangkanku.

Tiba-tiba terdengar banyak langkah kaki. Lalu Hoori berbicara pada mereka.

"Bawa mayat Kashima _-senpai_ " ucapnya dengan tenang.

Sepertinya mereka adalah klan Uchiha juga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tiba-tiba ada suara yang sangat kukenal.

Aku segera melepas pelukan Hoori dan menoleh keasal suara.

"Shiro _-sama_! Kashima- _senpai_ baru saja mengorbankan nyawanya. Ia termasuk pahlawan klan. Hanya saja adikmu masih belum bisa merelakannya" lapornya pada _Aniki_ ku _._

"Izuna! Kenapa kau ada disini?" ucapnya dengan nada kesal

"Maafkan aku, aku kabur karena ingin ikut berperang…" ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Lihat perbuatanmu! Untuk apa kau menangis? Kalau kau berada dirumah, hal ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi. Dan sekarang apa kau akan menyalahkannya karena telah mengorbankan diri untukmu?" ia sangat marah padaku.

"Shiro _-sama_ jangan menyalahkannya. Ia juga sangat terpukul atas kejadian ini" ucap Hoori berusaha membelaku.

"Tidak bisa! Dia itu harus diperingatkan terus! Mau sampai kapan dia begini? Selama ini dia sudah sering diberitahu agar tidak pergi ke medan perang. Dan sekarang lihat akibatnya!" Hoori hanya bisa terdiam mendengar omelan _Aniki_ ku itu.

Sementara itu, _Aniki_ ku segera menarik tanganku dengan kasar.

"Ayo pulang sekarang" ucapnya.

Aku hanya menunduk dan menuruti perkataannya.

"Kalian segera urus pemakamannya beserta para korban yang lain" ucap Shiro _-nii_ pada klan Uchiha yang lain.

"Baik!" jawab mereka.

Shiro _-nii_ berjalan meninggalkan lokasi dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan tangannya juga tetap menarik tanganku dengan erat. Aku hanya mengikuti saja karena aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk melawan.

 **End of Flashback**

Semenjak kejadian itu aku selalu memikirkannya. Kata-kata terakhirnya itu.

 _"I-itu k-karena…melindungimu…ada-lah…t-tugas-ku…k-kewa-jibanku"_

Itu membuatku menyadari sesuatu.

 _"Jadi selama ini sudah jelas. Mereka semua para 'pengawal setia' melindungiku karena ada yang memerintah mereka. Mungkin itu Tou-san. Seperti kata Kashima, melindungiku adalah tugas mereka dan kewajiban mereka. Ya, TUGAS dan KEWAJIBAN"_ gumamku.

 _"Karena itulah aku benar-benar membenci mereka! Kenapa mereka mau saja disuruh melakukan hal ini? Untuk apa melindungi orang sepertiku? Untuk apa harus mati demi pecundang? Apakah karena mereka tak bisa menolaknya? Mengapa dalam klan ini begitu banyak paksaan? Aku… Aku benci klan ini!"_ batinku dalam hati.

~To be continued~

 **Author's note:**

Maafkan author yang udah membuat fic ini makin gaje X'D Makasih banyak ya buat yang udah mau baca sampe sini, makasih buat yang udah follow dan fav, makasih buat yang udah review, dan juga buat yang silent reader, makasih XD See you next chap...


	4. Kebencian

Setelah sekian lama mencari inspirasi untuk bikin ini, akhirnya aku bisa update chapternya juga XD Aku pindahin balasan reviewnya ke bawah ya, langsung aja ke fic nya...

Warning: OC, gaje, abal, mungkin typo, alur gaje, mungkin OOC

Genre: Family, Friendship, Action, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Satu minggu berlalu. Semakin lama, aku yang tadinya ingin melindungi klanku malah berbalik membencinya. Tapi aku masih menepis perasaanku itu. Aku berusaha untuk melupakan masa lalu yang begitu suram. Karena biar bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah keluargaku. Dan aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menganggap bahwa itu hanyalah kesalah pahamanku saja.

Aku mencoba menenangkan diri. Aku pergi ke luar kamarku untuk mencari keluargaku. Mungkin dengan berbicara dengan mereka bisa membuatku lebih tenang. Aku mencari mereka ke ruang makan karena sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang. Kupikir mereka ada disana. Dan benar dugaanku. Meskipun aku belum sampai ruang makan, aku bisa mendengar suara _Kaa-san_ dan Shiro _-nii_.

 _"Sepertinya hari ini Shiro-nii tidak ikut perang lagi…"_ batinku.

Aku segera menuju ruang makan untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Tetapi, aku tidak sengaja mendengar perbincangan yang tak seharusnya kudengar.

" _Kaa-san,_ semakin lama aku semakin kesal" terdengar suara Shiro _-nii_ dari ruang makan.

"Tentang apa?" tanya _Kaa-san_ bingung.

"Izuna" jawabnya singkat.

Aku terkejut. Tadinya aku ingin bergabung dengan mereka tapi aku mengurungkan niatku setelah mendengar ucapan Shiro _-nii_. Aku segera bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"Ada apa dengannya?" ucap _Kaa-san_ yang belum mengerti.

"Dia itu selalu saja melawan, hampir setiap hari dia selalu merengek pada _Kaa-san_ untuk ikut berperang. Padahal sudah diperingati berkali-kali tapi ia tidak peduli. Bahkan meskipun sudah banyak hal buruk terjadi tapi ia masih belum jera. Terlebih lagi kalau ia sudah kabur dari rumah. Dia itu merepotkan! Itu membuatku semakin kesal dan benci padanya…" jelas Shiro _-nii_ dengan nada kesal.

"Kau tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Biar bagaimanapun dia itu adikmu" ucap _Kaa-san_ menenangkan.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi aku tidak peduli meskipun dia adikku atau siapapun, dia benar-benar membuatku kesal, dia itu sok tahu, menyebalkan, merepotkan, dan masih banyak lagi… pokoknya aku membencinya!" ucap Shiro _-nii_ semakin marah.

.

#

.

Izuna sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan kakaknya itu. Air matanya pun mulai menetes. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa salah satu dari kakak yang sangat ia kagumi dan sayangi akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia tahu bahwa kakaknya itu sering kesal dengannya, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Shiro akan membencinya seperti itu.

Sementara itu, Shiro sedang duduk di ruang makan dan menatap gelas didepannya dengan tatapan kesal. Saat ia tidak sengaja melirik kearah pintu ruang makan yang terbuka, ia melihat bayangan seseorang. Spontan ia segera berdiri dan bahkan bersiap mengambil _kunai_.

"Siapa disana?!" ucapnya.

Ibunya yang sedang memasakpun langsung menoleh kearah yang sama dengannya. Izuna yang keberadaannya disadari pun terkejut. Awalnya ia panik tetapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunjukkan dirinya.

"I-ini aku…" ucapnya sambil menunduk.

Shiro dan Ibunya sangat terkejut. Ternyata Izuna mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Se-sejak kapan kau disana?" tanya Ibunya untuk memastikan

"Sejak tadi…" ucapnya pelan.

" _Nii-san_ , maaf kalau aku menyebalkan dan membuatmu membenciku…" ucapnya lirih.

Shiro terkejut dengan ucapan adik satu-satunya itu. Sementara Izuna langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Ibunya hanya mendengus pelan melihat kejadian itu.

"Kau harus segera meminta maaf padanya…" ucap Ibunya sambil melanjutkan aktivitas memasak.

"Tidak mau. Yang salah bukan aku, kenapa harus meminta maaf? Memang kenyataanya kalau dia itu menyebalkan" ucap Shiro kesal.

"Tapi tetap saja, perkataanmu tadi itu terlalu kasar. Dia itu masih kecil, wajar saja kalau dia bersifat seperti itu…" ucap Ibunya.

" _Kaa-san_ selalu saja membela dia. Aku tahu dia anak bungsu tapi kalau terlalu dimanja begitu dia takkan dewasa!" balas Shiro seraya meninggalkan ruang makan.

 _"Mau sampai kapan kalian seperti ini…"_ keluh sang Ibu dalam hati.

Hampir disaat bersamaan, sang Ayah dan ketiga anaknya baru saja kembali dari medan perang.

" _Tadaima_ …" ucap Madara.

" _Okaeri_ …" jawab Shiro.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau cemberut seperti itu?" tanya Hisashi dengan lembut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang kesal…" ucapnya seraya memalingkan wajah dengan kesal.

"Oh kalian sudah kembali. Ayo semua berkumpul diruang makan, _Kaa-san_ baru saja selesai masak…" ucap Ibu mereka yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Baik…" jawab Hisashi.

Sementara itu sang Ayah dan kedua anak lainnya hanya mengangguk saja. Dan Shiro, ia hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Shiro… kau panggil Izuna dari kamarnya ya" pinta sang Ibu dengan lembut.

"Apa? Kenapa aku? Suruh saja Hisashi _-nii…_ " ucapnya sebal

" _Aniki_ mu baru saja pulang, cepat sana panggil" perintah sang Ibu.

 _"Cih, menyebalkan"_ gerutunya dalam hati.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memanggil adiknya itu meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak mau.

"Izuna, sudah waktunya makan. Cepat keluar dan jangan jadi anak manja!" ucapnya dengan nada sebal.

"I-Iya, aku sebentar lagi kesana" ucap Izuna dari dalam.

Setelah mendengar jawaban ia segera meninggalkan kamar adiknya dan pergi ke ruang makan.

"Dimana Izuna?" tanya sang Ibu.

"Masih di kamarnya mungkin…" ucapnya asal.

"Tadi _Kaa-san_ sudah menyuruhmu memanggilnya kan?" tanya Ibunya.

"Iya, sudah kupanggil. Ia bilang sebentar lagi kesini…" ucapnya sambil menggeser kursi di dekat meja makan.

"Kenapa kau tidak tunggu sampai dia keluar dan kesini bersamanya?" tanya Ibunya sambil tersenyum.

" _Kaa-san_ sengaja ya? Percuma saja, meskipun begitu itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahku begitu saja" ucapnya yang kini sudah duduk bersama dengan ketiga saudaranya yang lain.

Sementara itu kedua saudaranya hanya menatap Shiro dengan tatapan bingung dan seakan bertanya 'ada apa sih?'. Hanya Madara yang tetap diam dan tidak peduli. Beberapa saat kemudian Izuna datang dengan wajah menunduk. Ia mengambil kursi disebelah Hisashi.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Hisashi sambil mengelus pelan kepala adiknya.

Izuna hanya menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

 _"Cih, mulai lagi… selalu saja dia dimanja…"_ batin Shiro dengan tatapan sebal kearah adiknya.

Sementara Madara yang melihat kelakuan adik-adiknya itu hanya menatap datar mereka semua.

"Shiro, apa kau cemburu?" tanya Madara tiba-tiba.

Sangat jarang sekali anak sulung Uchiha itu mau ikut campur dalam pertengkaran adiknya.

"A-apa maksudnya?" ucap Shiro terkejut.

"Kau selalu terlihat kesal saat Hisashi memanjakan Izuna, apa kau cemburu?" ulang Madara.

"T-tentu saja tidak! Kenapa aku harus cemburu, aku tidak perlu dimanjakan karena aku bukan anak manja!" ucapnya sebal.

Izuna hanya menunduk mendengar sindiran kakaknya itu.

"Tidak usah mengelak. Dulu kau yang anak bungsu jadi kau lah yang paling dimanja, dan sekarang Izuna lah yang menggantikanmu. Tentu saja ada alasan untukmu cemburu kan?" ucap Madara lagi.

"Sudahlah! Itu tidak benar. _Nii-san_ yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentangku sebaiknya diam saja" ucapnya ketus.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mengerti? Aku mengerti kok" balas Madara.

Sementara ketiga adiknya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat perdebatan antara mereka.

 _"Kenapa jadi mereka yang berdebat?"_ batin Hisashi.

"Bagaimana kau mengerti aku? Kau saja sejak dulu jarang dirumah, kau juga jarang memiliki waktu untukku? Kau juga bukan diriku, karena itu kau tidak mungkin mengerti!" ucap Shiro kesal.

Madara mendengus pelan mendengar tanggapan adiknya itu.

"Bodoh, meskipun begitu…aku ini kakakmu jadi aku mengerti. Aku tahu aku tidak pernah punya waktu untuk kalian, mungkin untuk Hisashi ada karena pada saat itu aku belum sibuk perang. Tapi meskipun begitu bukan berarti aku tidak memperhatikan kalian. Aku selalu memperhatikan kalian karena itu aku bisa mengerti hanya dengan melihat" ucap Madara datar.

Seketika pandangan semua adiknya berubah. Mereka tidak percaya kakak tertua mereka mengatakan hal seperti itu.

" _Nii-san_ , ternyata kau bisa begini juga ya…" ucap Satsuki.

Madara yang menyadari tatapan adiknya itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?" ucapnya.

Ibu mereka yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan pun tersenyum. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya anak sulungnya bisa mengeluarkan sifat aslinya itu.

"Oke, akhiri perdebatannya. Sekarang waktunya makan" ucap sang Ibu sambil meletakkan beberapa hidangan di atas meja.

Kelima anaknya segera menyantap makanan itu dengan semangat. Sang Ibu ikut senang melihat kebersamaan mereka. Sementara sang Ayah yang baru saja datang kebingungan dengan istrinya yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Hahaha.." ucap sang istri.

Akhirnya acara makan siang keluarga itu berlangsung dengan cukup menyenangkan. Shiro dan Izuna untuk beberapa saat melupakan masalah mereka.

.

#

.

Satu bulan berlalu, peperangan masih belum selesai juga. Perang itu malah menjadi semakin sulit. Klan Uchiha juga mulai kehabisan pasukan, sehingga hampir semua pasukan dikirim ke barisan depan. Daerah pemukiman pun semakin sepi. Akhirnya sampai di suatu waktu dimana para penguasa menawarkan gencatan senjata. Penguasa yang dibela klan Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk membuat surat perjanjian dengan pihak lawan. Karena itulah akan diadakan pertemuan antar para penguasa. Petinggi klan Uchiha akan dikirim untuk mengawal sang penguasa. Tetapi karena kekurangan orang, akhirnya Tajima terpaksa mengajak istrinya untuk ikut serta. Ketiga anaknya pun dikirim ke barisan depan. Shiro tidak ikut karena ia baru saja mengalami luka yang cukup parah. Akhirnya ia ditinggal bersama dengan Izuna.

Keadaan seperti itu membuat mereka teringat kembali masalah mereka. Mereka tidak saling bicara. Rumah terasa sunyi, meskipun mereka berdua di rumah itu tapi terasa seperti sendiri. Tidak ada satupun yang menyapa. Tapi lama kelamaan Izuna lah yang memulai percakapan karena ia kasihan pada kakaknya yang kesakitan akibat luka yang cukup parah.

" _Nii-san_ , mau kubuatkan teh?" tanyanya pelan.

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan kakaknya.

Izuna menganggapnya sebagai persetujuan, akhirnya ia beranjak kedapur untuk membuat teh. Kemudian setelah tehnya siap, ia mengantarkannya pada kakaknya. Sementara Shiro tetap bersikap dingin kepadanya.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Luka Shiro bukannya membaik malah semakin parah. Izuna mulai ketakutan, ia tidak paham hal yang seperti ini. Selama ini ia selalu mengobati luka kakaknya itu sesuai dengan petunjuk Ibunya, tapi sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia juga heran mengapa Ibunya pergi begitu lama. Padahal hanya menghadiri perjanjian, tapi belum pulang juga. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu. Karena itulah ia berusaha untuk mengobati kakaknya itu. Setidaknya ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk klannya.

Saat ini Shiro bahkan tak bisa untuk bangkit dari kasurnya. Lukanya sudah semakin parah. Izuna yang kebingungan akhirnya membongkar koleksi buku ayahnya untuk mencari petunjuk.

"Ketemu!" ucapnya senang saat ia mendapat buku obat-obatan.

Ia membuka satu per satu halamannya. Di buku itu tertera berbagai macam obat, kegunaan, efek samping dan bahkan tempat dimana kau bisa mendapatkannya. Segera saja ia mencari obat yang cocok untuk kakaknya itu.

"Ini bukan… ini juga bukan…bukan…bukan…" ia terus membalik halaman demi halaman.

"Eh, ini apa?" ucapnya saat melihat satu obat tanpa nama.

"Tidak diketahui? Nama macam apa itu?" tanyanya bingung.

Ia membaca penjelasan tentang obat itu. Ternyata obat itu sangat cocok untuk luka kakaknya. Ia sangat senang mengetahui hal itu. Ia kembali membaca buku itu dengan teliti.

"Jadi…dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Ah! Itu mudah, ternyata di penyimpanan obat-obatan milik klan ada!"

Izuna segera bersiap untuk pergi kesana. Ia tahu bahwa ia dilarang keluar rumah, tetapi melihat kondisi kakaknya itu, ia tak mungkin diam saja. Ia memakai jubah berwarna hitam kemudian mengendap-endap menuju luar rumahnya. Kali ini sangat mudah baginya untuk pergi keluar, karena tak ada siapapun di rumah kecuali kakaknya yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya di kasur. Tak mau membuatnya menunggu lama, Izuna segera berlari ke tujuannya.

"Permisi, apakah disini ada obat yang tertera di buku ini?" tanya Izuna pada salah satu penjaga tempat penyimpanan.

"Oh, obat itu sudah habis sejak tiga hari yang lalu" jawab si penjaga.

"Eh? Apa benar - benar tidak ada lagi?" Izuna tampak kecewa.

"Tidak ada. Biasanya obat itu didapat dari gunung disana" ucap penjaga itu seraya menunjuk ke arah gunung di dekat pemukiman klan.

"Karena beberapa hari ini tempat itu menjadi lokasi peperangan, klan tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk pergi kesana. Soalnya klan Uchiha sama sekali tak terlibat peperangan itu, kalau kesana sama saja ikut campur urusan mereka" lanjut penjaga itu.

"Begitu ya… apa tidak ada cara lain?" Izuna masih belum menyerah.

"Bagaimana ya, hanya disana kita bisa mendapatkan obat itu. Sekarang sih sepertinya perang di sana sudah selesai, tapi klan kita sedang sibuk mengurus musuh utama kita. Akan sangat berbahaya jika kita mengambil resiko untuk tetap kesana, karena belum tentu di sana tidak ada musuh" jelas sang penjaga.

"Apa kalian tak bisa mengambilnya?" tanya Izuna lagi.

"Maaf, tapi kalau kami meninggalkan pemukiman, akan sangat berbahaya. Saat ini jumlah pasukan sangat pas-pas an" jawab si penjaga penuh sesal.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak" ucap Izuna seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

 _"Haruskah aku pergi ke sana sendirian?"_

Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tetap pergi.

 _"Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, Nii-san bisa-bisa…"_

Pikiran buruk itu mulai menghantuinya, tetapi ia berusaha keras untuk menepis semua itu.

 _"Apapun yang akan terjadi di sana, yang terpenting adalah aku bisa mengobati Nii-san. Itu saja!"_

Tekadnya yang kuat membawa kaki-kakinya menuju ke gunung itu.

.

#

.

"Ah, itu dia!" ucap Izuna girang.

Setelah pendakian yang cukup menguras tenaga, ia menemukan obat yang ia cari. Sejauh ini, tak ada bahaya yang terlihat. Meskipun yang dikatakan penjaga tadi itu benar, bahwa tempat ini baru saja menjadi medan peperangan. Banyak mayat tergeletak di sana, genangan darah ada di mana-mana. Izuna hampir saja muntah mencium bau dari mayat dan darah itu.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup…"

Setelah memetik tanaman obat itu dan merasa jumlahnya cukup banyak, ia segera memutar jalan dan menuruni gunung itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya agar tak menemui bahaya dan dapat mengobati kakaknya dengan segera. Selagi berjalan, sesekali ia menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan tak ada apapun yang membahayakan.

"Hah, untung tak ada apa-apa" gumamnya lega.

Baru saja ia memalingkan kembali pandangannya kedepan, ia mendengar suara yang menurutnya cukup aneh. Ia kembali melihat ke sekeliling mencari asal suara. _Onyx_ nya menangkap pergerakan pada ranting-ranting pohon di atasnya.

"Hanya angin atau ada sesuatu di sana?"

Izuna mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu dibalik dedaunan rimbun.

'KRAAK'

Sebuah ranting patah dan jatuh ke tanah. Tapi tak hanya ranting itu saja, sesuatu yang menyebabkan ranting itu patah juga ikut terjatuh. Maniknya membulat, tubuhnya bergetar.

"I-itu…"

Sesuatu yang terjatuh itu menatapnya dengan pandangan mengerikan. Izuna juga memandanginya, tubuhnya dipenuhi bulu berwarna hitam legam dan memiliki tanda berbentuk V berwarna putih di dadanya. Memiliki cakar yang tajam, telinga yang kecil dan memiliki moncong cokelat gelap.

"B-Beruang!"

Izuna segera mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi hewan itu. Beruang itu langsung mengejarnya dengan cepat. Izuna benar-benar panik, tak bertemu _shinobi_ malah bertemu hewan ganas. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuruni gunung itu. Sesekali kakinya tersandung batu dan terluka, tetapi ia tak peduli akan hal itu. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah bisa bebas dari kejaran beruang liar itu.

 _"K-kenapa aku bisa sial begini?"_

Tiba-tiba, kakinya tersangkut dan terlilit oleh akar pohon. Ia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Ditambah permukaan tanah yang cukup licin, Izuna tergelincir dan terjatuh dari tebing gunung.

"Ugh…"

Ia meringis kesakitan. Untungnya tebing itu tidak terlalu tinggi. Dan hal baiknya, beruang itu tak dapat menemukannya. Dan juga, ia jadi lebih cepat sampai di kaki gunung karena hal itu. Tetapi tubuh, lengan dan terutama kakinya terluka cukup parah. Izuna berusaha untuk bangkit. Kakinya benar-benar terasa sakit dan ia tak dapat berjalan dengan normal.

"Aku harus… mengobati _Nii-san_ …" gumamnya.

Ia berusaha untuk berjalan pulang meskipun darah segar mengalir dari luka-luka di kakinya.

.

#

.

Pemukiman Uchiha terlihat sepi. Hampir seluruh penghuninya berada di medan perang. Sebenarnya ini adalah kesempatan besar untuk penyerangan. Hanya saja musuh terlalu sibuk dengan perang di garis depan. Bahkan hari ini Izuna bisa keluar rumah dengan leluasa tanpa dikenali siapapun. Tetapi akibat perjalanannya tadi, langkahnya menjadi sangat lambat dan perjalanan pulang terasa jauh lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

" _Tadaima_ " ucapnya pelan.

Ia segera pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci tanaman obat yang baru ia petik itu. Kemudian ia mengambil lumpang dan alu milik Ibunya dan menumbuk tanaman itu.

"Semoga _Nii-san_ bisa cepat sembuh"

Ia kemudian membalutkan luka kakaknya yang telah dibubuhi obat itu dengan perban. Kemudian ia juga mengambil sedikit dari obat yang tersisa untuk mengobati luka-luka di kaki, tubuh, dan lengannya.

"Bagaimana ini, lukanya tidak mungkin langsung sembuh…" gumamnya lirih.

" _Kaa-san_ pasti memarahiku kalau sampai dia tahu… _Nii-san_ juga..."

"Bagaimana cara menyembunyikan ini dari mereka?"

Izuna memutar otaknya untuk mencari sebuah ide. Kalau saja luka itu bisa hilang tanpa bekas di esok hari, mungkin ia tak perlu memikirkannya. Kalau sampai orang tuanya tahu, ia pasti akan semakin dilarang untuk pergi keluar rumah, dan itu akan menghalangi impiannya.

"Ah aku tahu, tapi berhasil tidak ya? Apa salahnya mencoba?"

Ia akhirnya mendapat sebuah ide. Ia memperbaiki perban di tubuhnya sedemikian rupa, ia kemudian berusaha untuk bisa berjalan normal. Ia berjalan mengelilingi rumahnya kemudian mengulangnya lagi sampai ia terbiasa untuk tidak berjalan pincang. Sesekali ia meringis kesakitan dan air matanya pun menetes.

 _"Aku harus bisa berjalan normal"_

Semangat dalam dirinya kembali muncul, ia terus berjalan dan mengabaikan rasa nyeri dan perih di kakinya itu.

"Aku harus bisa!"

"Kalau tidak aku tidak akan boleh keluar selama-lamanya…"

"Aku harus bi― aakhh"

Ia jatuh tersungkur di lantai ruang tamu. Kakinya yang dibalut perban kembali mengeluarkan darah akibat perbuatannya itu. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya sementara ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit. Perlahan ia kembali bangkit dan mulai berjalan lagi.

"Kalau _Nii-san_ dimarahi karena lukaku ini, aku takkan memaafkan diriku sendiri!"

"Dan _Nii-san_ pantas membenciku!"

Rutukan demi rutukan ia lontarkan pada dirinya sendiri. Ancaman itu membuatnya terus berjalan meskipun perban yang tadinya berwarna putih bersih perlahan berubah menjadi kemerahan.

" _Nii-san_ mengalami rasa sakit lebih dari ini! Anggota klan yang sedang berperang bahkan mengalami hal yang lebih buruk lagi, karena itu… aku harus bisa!"

"Ini hanyalah luka kecil, aku tidak boleh cengeng"

Lama-kelamaan cara berjalannya mulai normal. Ia sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit itu, meskipun sebenarnya lukanya malah semakin parah. Tetapi ia sukses menutupi kenyataan itu.

"Sekarang tanganku" ucapnya sambil meninju udara.

Ia mengerakkan tangannya, menekuknya kemudian merentangkannya lagi. Ia juga memutar lengannya. Meninju udara dengan gerakkan yang cepat. Kini perban di tangannya juga mulai berubah warna. Kemudian ia berlari ditempat dengan air mata yang bercucuran karena menahan sakit. Kemudian ia _push-up_ beberapa kali. Mengangkat tumpukkan buku yang cukup berat dan membawanya berkeliling. Dan setelah pemaksaan yang ia lakukan itu, ia kembali membersihkan lukanya dan menutupnya dengan perban yang baru.

.

#

.

Cahaya matahari menembus kaca jendela menerangi ruangan kecil yang disebut kamar di salah satu rumah milik klan Uchiha. Tetapi sang pemilik kamar sudah tak menghuni kamar itu. Ia memilih melanjutkan aktivitasnya di luar kamar. Ia melakukan olahraga pagi dengan maksud tertentu.

"Aku sudah mulai terbiasa" gumamnya.

Ia menghentikan olahraganya itu dan beranjak ke dapur. Ia mengambil sebuah cangkir dan menyeduh teh untuk kakaknya.

'Tok tok tok'

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Shiro.

"Masuk" jawabnya.

Izuna segera masuk membawa secangkir teh untuk kakaknya.

"Bukankah obat ini sudah habis?" tanya Shiro yang bingung melihat lukanya.

"Kemarin aku mengambilnya dari tempat persediaan obat" jawab Izuna.

"Kau pergi keluar?!" balas Shiro dengan nada kesal.

"Hanya sebentar! Untuk mengambil obat itu saja" jawab Izuna agak takut.

"Kenapa tangan dan kakimu diperban?" Shiro memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ini… agar terlihat seperti _shinobi_!" jawabnya dengan jawaban yang telah ia siapkan semalam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shiro bingung.

"Itu, para _shinobi_ kan sering memakai perban di kaki atau di tangan meskipun bukan untuk menutupi luka. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka memakainya tapi kupikir itu keren" jelasnya dengan cengiran.

Shiro memandangi adik satu-satunya itu dengan tatapan curiga. Sementara Izuna berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan ekspresi paniknya.

"Apa kau sedang berbohong?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Tidak!" jawab Izuna cepat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa yakin?" Shiro masih curiga.

"Ini benar-benar bukan luka! Lihat ini!"

Izuna memukul tangannya beberapa kali untuk membuktikan bahwa itu tak terasa sakit. Kemudian ia melompat-lompat untuk membuktikan bahwa kakinya juga baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak merasa sakit! Aku hanya ingin terlihat seperti _shinobi_ saja. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, itu terlihat keren" ucap Izuna dengan senyuman yang menyembunyikan banyak rasa sakit.

"Buang-buang perban saja" ucap Shiro ketus.

"Kan hanya ini saja! Ayolah izinkan aku, latihan saja tidak boleh, setidaknya aku ingin terlihat seperti _shinobi_. Boleh kan?" Izuna memohon pada kakaknya itu.

"Terserahlah"

Wajah Izuna menunjukkan keceriaan karena jawaban kakaknya itu. Sementara itu Shiro mengambil cangkir yang baru saja diletakkan Izuna di atas meja di dekat kasurnya.

"Bagaimana lukanya?" tanya Izuna.

"Sudah lebih baik" ucap Shiro sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu, aku mau baca buku dulu" ucap Izuna seraya melangkah keluar.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani keluar rumah" ucap Shiro dingin.

"Tidak akan, aku hanya akan membaca di kamar"

Kemudian Izuna melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia mengelus pelan lengannya yang tadi ia pukul.

 _"Untung saja darahnya tidak keluar lagi"_ batinnya sambil berusaha meredam rasa sakit.

 _"Tapi sepertinya luka Nii-san sudah membaik"_

Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik dan membentuk senyuman. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah buku dan mulai membacanya. Kali ini ia tak berniat untuk kabur karena ia harus merawat kakaknya. Meskipun sebenarnya ia memiliki kesempatan besar. Tapi kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada kakaknya, ia takkan memaafkan dirinya itu.

Sorenya, luka Shiro sudah semakin membaik. Ia bahkan sudah mampu bangkit dari kasurnya dan rasa sakitnya tak begitu terasa. Untung saja lukanya sudah hampir sembuh, karena tanaman obat yang diambil Izuna kemarin sudah hampir habis. Tetapi Shiro memutuskan untuk mengambilnya lagi dari tempat persediaan untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Izuna aku mau keluar, jangan pergi kemana-mana atau aku tak akan memaafkanmu. Pintu rumah aku kunci, jangan mencoba kabur" ucapnya dingin.

"Iya aku tidak akan kabur" jawab Izuna.

"Kalau begitu, _ittekimasu_ " ucap Shiro.

" _Itterashai_ " jawab Izuna.

Shiro melangkah keluar dan mengunci pintunya. Kemudian ia berjalan menyusuri pemukiman yang sepi itu. Banyak sekali rumah yang tak ada penghuninya.

 _"Keadaan seperti ini sangat rawan"_ batinnya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari bahwa ia telah sampai di tujuannya.

"Permisi, aku ingin mengambil beberapa tanaman obat yang seperti ini" ucap Shiro sambil menunjukkan sehelai daun dari tanaman obat yang dimaksud.

"Shiro _-sama_! Maaf, obat itu sudah habis sejak empat hari yang lalu" jawab penjaga itu dengan sopan.

"Apa? Sudah habis? Tapi tadi adikku bilang ia mengambil obat ini disini" ucap Shiro terkejut.

"Tetapi sejak empat hari yang lalu kami sama sekali belum memasok ulang persediaan obat disini" raut wajah penjaga itu juga berubah menjadi terkejut.

"Kau yakin? Mungkin kau lupa?" tanya Shiro meyakinkan.

"Aku sangat yakin Shiro _-sama_! Ah, kemarin ada seorang anak kecil datang kemari menanyakan obat itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir wajahnya agak mirip dengan Madara _-sama_. J-Jangan-jangan itu adikmu?" jelas penjaga itu.

"Lalu, apa yang kau katakan padanya?!" tanya Shiro.

"Sesuai dengan keadaannya, obat itu sudah habis. Tetapi sepertinya dia benar-benar membutuhkan obat itu, jadi dia terus mendesakku. Dan aku bilang obat itu bisa didapat di gunung sana" ucap si penjaga.

"APA?!" teriak Shiro panik.

"B-Berarti dia mendapatkan obat itu dari sana?!"

"Jadi dia mendapatkan obatnya? Aku sudah melarangnya pergi karena tempat itu baru saja menjadi medan perang…" penjaga itupun ikut panik.

"Terima kasih atas infonya" ucap Shiro seraya berlari kembali ke rumahnya.

 _"Anak itu benar-benar keterlaluan!"_ batin Shiro kesal.

Shiro membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Ia segera melangkah menuju kamar adiknya. Pintu kamar itu tak tertutup rapat sehingga member akses kepadanya untuk melihat kedalam. Matanya membelalak melihat apa yang ada di dalam. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat terkejut.

"Izuna!"

*…To be continued…*

A/N:

Akhirnya selesai juga _chapter_ ini, maaf kalau ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Terima kasih untuk yang udah mau baca ^_^

Sekarang waktunya balas review...

 **Cindy Giovani** : Terima kasih atas pujiannya ^_^ Sikap Madara itu ada alesannya kok...

 **Hizir Barbarossa** : Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Memang rencananya sih Tobirama bakalan jadi antagonis, makanya ada peringatan 'mungkin gak cocok untuk fans klan Senju' XD Soal sikap Madara itu ada alesannya ^_^ Ini udah update, terima kasih udah mau nunggu...

 **Iru chan** : Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Aku akan berusaha nyelesain _fic_ ini meskipun sepertinya masih lama XD Sebenernya ini udah inti-intinya aja kok. Soal interaksi, memang belum sampai disitu. Tapi nanti pasti ada kok. Terima kasih atas masukan dan dukungannya :)

Sekian untuk balasan _review_ nya, terima kasih banyak untuk _review_ kalian. Sekarang aku mau bahas sedikit tentang _fic_ ini.

Jadi sebenernya _fic_ ini udah di _skip_ sampai ke inti-intinya aja. Cuma interaksi antara Madara sama Izuna memang belum banyak. Soalnya aku pengen bikin alasan kenapa Izuna jadi adek kesayangan. Jadi harap bersabar. _Fic_ ini kan juga tentang kehidupannya Izuna, jadi gak cuma interaksi sama Madara aja, tapi sama yang lain juga XD Tapi interaksi mereka nanti bakalan jadi dominan sih kayaknya ^_^ Dan soal sikap Madara yang galak banget itu ada alasannya. Dan sikap kaya gitu cuma ke Izuna aja, aku harap kalian mengerti.

Oke segitu aja, terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca sampe sini, buat yang udah _review_ , _fav, follow_ atau untuk yang _silent reader_ juga terima kasih banyak. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


	5. Cinta dan Alasan

Udah lama aku gak update fic ini, maafkan aku karena aku sibuk *alasan* Dan aku butuh perjuangan keras melawan rasa malas untuk update chapter ini dan akhirnya jadi juga *terharu* kalo gitu, langsung aja ke ficnya...

Warning: OC, gaje, abal, mungkin typo, alur gaje, mungkin OOC

Genre: Family, Friendship, Action, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

" _Nii-san_?!" Izuna terkejut melihat kakaknya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" ucap Shiro seraya menghampiri adiknya.

"I-ini… bukan apa-apa" Izuna semakin memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi kakaknya.

"Yang seperti itu kau bilang bukan apa-apa?!" bentak Shiro penuh amarah.

"A-aku sudah bilang, ini memang bukan apa-apa, tak penting sama sekali!" bantah Izuna.

"Cepat perlihatkan kedua lenganmu! SEKARANG!" ucap Shiro dingin.

Izuna memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengikuti perkataan kakaknya.

"Izuna, apa kau sudah tuli? Cepat perlihatkan padaku!" Shiro mulai geram.

Ia menatap _onyx_ kakaknya dengan ragu. Pancaran ketakutan terlihat jelas dari matanya. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai menarik kedua lengannya kedepan dan memperlihatkan bekas luka yang semakin parah kepada kakaknya itu. Kedua bola mata Shiro pun membelalak, ia memang sempat melihat itu sebelumnya, tapi hanya sekilas sehingga ia tak tahu kalau lukanya sampai separah ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan hah?!" ucap Shiro dengan nada marah sekaligus khawatir.

"Aku, aku baru saja kabur dan terserang oleh _shinobi_ dari klan musuh…" ucap Izuna pelan.

"Tidak usah berbohong! Kau… KAU PERGI KE GUNUNG KAN?!" omel Shiro.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari obat untuk _Nii-san_ …" air mata Izuna perlahan menetes.

"Lalu _shinobi_ menyerangmu di sana?" selidik Shiro.

"Bukan… aku dikejar oleh seekor beruang dan terjatuh dari tebing" jelas Izuna agak takut.

"Bohong!" bentak Shiro.

"Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya!" Izuna berusaha meyakinkan.

Melihat lelehan air mata yang tak behenti dari _onyx_ adiknya, meskipun sedikit, ia merasa iba. Ia pun sedikit meredakan emosinya dan berbicara lebih lembut.

"Lalu mengapa lukanya bisa separah ini? Apakah tebingnya sangat tinggi? Tolong katakan dengan sejujurnya" ucapnya.

"Tidak, tebingnya tidak begitu tinggi" balas Izuna.

"Lalu mengapa bisa sampai seperti ini?" Shiro berusaha menyelidiki.

"I-itu…" sementara itu Izuna bingung mengenai apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Jangan-jangan kau berbohong ya? Luka separah ini pasti terasa sakit. Sementara tadi pagi, kau terlihat biasa saja saat memukul bagian lukamu. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu pada lukamu? Atau sesuatu terjadi dan membuat lukamu makin parah?" Shiro terus mendesak adiknya.

"Tidak terjadi apapun! Aku hanya menahan rasa sakitnya tadi pagi…" ucap Izuna.

"Yasudah, sana bersihkan lukamu! Aku akan meracik obatnya, sisa obatku sepertinya masih cukup" perintah Shiro tiba-tiba.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan luka _Nii-san_?" tanya Izuna.

"Lukaku sudah sembuh" balas Shiro singkat.

Akhirnya Izuna membersihkan lukanya dengan air, sementara Shiro sibuk menghaluskan tanaman obatnya. Setelah itu ia membubuhkannya pada setiap luka Izuna dan menutupnya dengan perban. Izuna sedikit terkejut melihat perlakuan Shiro yang seperti ini. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Shiro, yah seingatnya begitu.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, usahakan untuk tidak melakukan pekerjaan berat agar lukamu tidak semakin parah" ucap Shiro sebelum meninggalkan Izuna di kamarnya.

"Baiklah" ucap Izuna dengan riang.

Bahkan sampai saat ia mau tidur pun, senyuman terus terukir di wajahnya. Hatinya merasa sangat bahagia karena akhirnya kakaknya yang terkenal dingin itu mau memperhatikannya walau sedikit.

-#-

" _Tadaima…_ " ucap Madara.

" _Okaeri_ , bagaimana keadaannya?" balas Shiro saat menyambut kakak tertuanya yang baru saja kembali dari medan perang.

"Masih seperti biasa" ucap Madara singkat.

"Lalu, perjanjiannya?" tanya Shiro lagi.

"Gencatan senjata maksudmu? Entahlah, belum ada kabar…" ucap Madara.

Cahaya mata Shiro tampak meredup. Ekspresinya menjadi lebih suram dari sebelumnya. Madara hanya melirik kearah adiknya itu dengan tatapan datar. Tak lama ia pun menghela napas dan berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Bagaimana keadaan Izuna?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Shiro tampak bingung.

"Lukanya sudah sembuh?" ucap Madara mempejelas.

"Hah? T-tunggu dulu? Luka apa?" ucap Shiro agak panik.

"Tidak usah menutup-nutupi, aku sudah tahu. Di tubuhnya banyak goresan luka karena ia pergi ke gunung demi mencari obat untukmu kan?" ucap Madara santai.

"B-bagaimana _Nii-san_ tahu itu?!" Shiro sangat terkejut.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu bagaimana, tapi aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa aku memperhatikan kalian bukan?" balas Madara.

" _Nii-san_ …" gumam Shiro yang tidak percaya dengan perkataan Madara.

"Aku juga tahu kalau semalam ia terus berlatih agar ia bisa menahan rasa sakit dari luka itu. Bahkan karena latihan itu lukanya semakin parah. Tapi jadi terbiasa dan bisa menahan rasa nyerinya. Meskipun sebenarnya itu adalah hal buruk" lanjut Madara.

"Ma-maksudnya apa _Nii-san_?" lagi-lagi Shiro dibuat bingung oleh perkataan Madara.

"Tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu, semalaman dia berlari ditempat, _push-up_ dan melakukan hal-hal lainnya dengan kondisi seperti itu kan? Agar ia bisa menahan rasa sakitnya dan dapat menipumu. Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan kau memang tidak tahu?!" ucap Madara yang baru sadar.

Shiro membelalakkan matanya. Selang beberapa detik, ia segera berlari dengan panik menuju kamar adik satu-satunya itu. Sementara Madara hanya mematung di depan pintu.

 _"Apa aku salah bicara?"_ batinnya.

Deru napas Shiro bisa terdengar dengan jelas. Kini ia telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Izuna.

 _"Anak itu… Apa maksudnya ia melakukan hal seperti itu? Apa dia sengaja? Atau memang ia mau cari perhatian? Atau, ia ingin sok terlihat kuat? Atau dia masih terobsesi dengan perang sehingga melakukan hal itu? Ck, dia benar-benar menyebalkan!"_ geram Shiro.

Ia pun membuka pintu kamar adiknya dengan perlahan.

"Izu―" ia menahan suaranya saat melihat Izuna yang sedang terbaring di kasurnya dengan mata terpejam.

 _"Ah dia sudah tidur…"_ batin Shiro.

"Ada apa _Nii-san_?" ucap Izuna yang tiba-tiba membuka matanya.

"Eh? Ah, kau belum tidur?" ucap Shiro gelagapan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa tidur, aku tidak mengantuk" ucap Izuna.

"Oh begitu…" balas Shiro.

"Memangnya ada apa _Nii-san_ kemari?" tanya Izuna bingung.

"Um, itu…" Shiro tampak berpikir. Ia ragu apakah ia akan membahas ini atau tidak.

"Apa yang semalam kau lakukan?" lanjutnya dengan pandangan serius.

"Maksudnya apa?" Izuna tampak bingung.

"Tentang luka itu, apa yang semalam kau lakukan sehingga lukanya semakin parah?" ucap Shiro memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Apa? Tidak ada" ucap Izuna dengan nada sedikit bingung.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura! Apa benar kalau kau melakukan pemaksaan pada dirimu sendiri agar dapat menahan rasa sakit dari lukamu itu? Kau mau menipuku begitu?!" omel Shiro seketika.

Izuna pun terlonjak kaget. Ia segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan menundukkan pandangannya. Jemarinya meremas selimut putih yang masih menempel ditubuhnya, maniknya terpejam ketakutan.

"Tidak, aku―"

"KATAKAN SAJA!" potong Shiro dengan nada tinggi.

Izuna semakin ketakutan, perlahan air mata mulai menetes dari kedua matanya. Meskipun ia sudah mencoba menahannya, tapi air mata itu tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud menipumu…" lirihnya.

"Lalu apa? Jangan-jangan yang kau katakan sebelumnya tentang luka itu juga kebohongan" omel Shiro.

"Tidak! Aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya…" balas Izuna.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sampai melakukan hal itu? Apa kau sudah gila? Kau mau luka mu semakin parah begitu? Atau kau sengaja agar _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ marah padaku karena luka-luka itu? Agar aku disalahka―"

"Karena itulah aku melakukan hal ini!" potong Izuna tiba-tiba.

"Jadi benar? Kau memang sengaja agar aku dimarahi, kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" emosi Shiro semakin memuncak.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku…" ucap Izuna pelan.

Shiro yang emosinya tak terkendali pun berjalan mendekati Izuna. Ia sudah siap memberikan pelajaran kepada adiknya itu kapanpun ia mau.

"Lalu apa maksudmu hah?" ucap Shiro seraya mencengkram kedua bahu adiknya.

"Aku… aku…" ucap Izuna terbata-bata. Rasanya sulit sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dari mulutnya.

"Aku takut… Aku takut _Kaa-san_ takkan memperbolehkanku pergi keluar lagi. Aku takut _Nii-san_ akan dianggap tak bertanggung jawab atas diriku. Aku takut… aku takut kalau aku akan merepotkanmu, aku akan membuatmu khawatir..." lirihnya sambil menahan isakkan.

"Aku benar-benar tak ingin membuatmu marah. Maafkan aku…" lanjut Izuna sambil kembali meneteskan air mata.

Mendengar hal itu, Shiro sedikit melonggarkan cengkramannya.

"Sebenarnya apa alasanmu melakukan semua ini?" tanya Shiro lagi.

"Awalnya aku ingin mengobati _Nii-san_ saja. Tapi aku malah terjatuh dan terluka begini. Aku takut kalau aku akan merepotkanmu dan membuatmu khawatir…" jelas Izuna pelan.

 _"Khawatir? sekalipun dalam seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah khawatir padanya…"_ aku Shiro dalam benaknya.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli hah? Aku kan membencimu" ucap Shiro ketus.

"Aku tahu _Nii-san_ tidak membenciku. _Nii-san_ selalu saja memarahiku saat aku berbuat salah. _Nii-san_ juga bilang kalau aku menyebalkan karena terus melawan _Kaa-san_. Itu semua demi aku kan? Awalnya aku juga membenci _Nii-san_ , tapi setelah kupikir lagi… Aku… aku sangat menyayangimu _Nii-san_. Semua yang kau lakukan, normalnya adikmu pasti akan membencimu. Selalu bersikap tak peduli, marah-marah, dan ketus. Tapi sekarang aku sadar kalau _Nii-san_ melakukannya demi aku juga. Demi kebaikanku dan keselamatanku. _Nii-san_ rela dibenci olehku karena hal itu, padahal kau melakukannya untukku. Aku hanya ingin membalasmu. Maaf jika caraku salah, tapi aku sangat berterimakasih padamu dan aku… sangat menyayangi _Nii-san_ " lirih Izuna.

Shiro dengan jelas dapat melihat ketulusan dari matanya. Anak kecil sepertinya tak mungkin bisa mengarang hal seperti ini, meskipun terkadang pemikiran Izuna lebih dewasa dari umurnya, tapi tetap saja hal seperti ini tak mungkin sebuah kebohongan. Itulah yang Shiro pikirkan.

 _"Tidak! Kau salah paham. Semua yang kulakukan hanya karena keegoisanku. Aku membencimu karena merebut perhatian Kaa-san dan Tou-san dariku. Selama ini aku iri dan sangat membencimu. Tak pernah sedikitpun aku khawatir. Bahkan terpikir untuk melakukan pengorbanan untukmu. Kau tahu hal itu juga kan… Harusnya kau tahu, aku ini ... bukan kakak yang baik untukmu"_ batin Shiro.

Shiro kembali memperkuat cengkramannya pada bahu Izuna. Ia menggertakkan giginya. Seketika, beberapa ingatannya bersama Izuna kembali terputar ulang.

 _'Nii-san okaeri, bagaimana latihan hari ini?'_

 _'Nii-san apa yang terjadi? Apakah kepalamu baik-baik saja?'_

 _'Kaa-san, kenapa di tangan Nii-san ada darah?'_

 _'Kenapa Nii-san marah-marah terus?'_

 _'Maaf karena membuatmu kesal'_

 _'Nii-san okaeriiii, aku merindukanmu'_

 _'Nii-san, ajarkan aku melakukan lemparan shuriken'_

 _'Aku ingin ikut latihan!'_

 _'Aku dengar Nii-san telah menguasai jutsu baru, kereeeen. Suatu hari nanti aku juga akan menjadi sepertimu!'_

 _'Nii-san, kau tahu, tadi aku menemukan buku cerita yang seru!'_

 _'Nii-san, tadi aku bermimpi, kau, aku, dan yang lainnya memenangkan perang dan bisa mengakhiri perang panjang ini'_

 _'Nii-san, kenapa tidak ikut ayah?'_

 _'Apakah Nii-san baik-baik saja?'_

 _'Nii-san…'_

 _'Nii-san…'_

"Aaargh!" teriak Shiro tiba-tiba.

" _Nii-san,_ ada apa? Apa lukamu terasa sakit lagi? Atau ada hal lain? Apa karena aku" ucap Izuna panik.

Shiro menatap mata adiknya lekat-lekat. Mata itu, mata yang selalu mengekspresikan kekhawatiran kepadanya saat ia terluka. Mata yang selalu memancarkan semangat saat ia mencapai prestasi. Mata yang berbinar saat ia kembali dari perang dengan selamat. Perlahan, Shiro mulai meneteskan air matanya. Izuna sangat terkejut. Shiro terkenal sebagai seseorang yang dingin, ia tak pernah menangis di depan orang-orang sekalipun semenjak ia benar-benar menjadi seorang _shinobi_. Tapi kini, Shiro tampak berbeda.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Maafkan aku, aku salah ya? _Nii-san_ , tolong katakan sesuatu!" lirih Izuna.

"Izuna aku…" Shiro menggantungkan kata-katanya dan membuat Izuna semakin panik.

" _Nii-san_! Ada apa? Kau kenapa?!" Izuna pun ikut meneteskan air matanya lagi karena khawatir.

Tiba-tiba, Shiro menarik Izuna kedalam pelukkannya. Ia memeluknya dengan sangat erat, seperti takkan pernah melepaskannya. Sambil terisak, ia berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya.

"Kau benar… Aku… sangat menyayangimu" bisiknya.

Tidak, itu bukan sebuah kebohongan. Memang, ia memang sangat membencinya. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang ia sangat, sangat menyayanginya.

-#-

" _Ohayou_ , kau mau teh?" sapa Shiro lembut yang dijawab anggukkan oleh Izuna.

Izuna yang baru saja memasuki dapur pun merasa senang dengan sapaan kakaknya itu. Sementara Madara hanya menatap Shiro dengan bingung.

 _"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"_ batinnya.

"Ini teh mu" ucap Shiro seraya menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat.

"Terima kasih. Madara _-nii_ sudah pulang?" tanya Izuna dengan semangat.

"Sudah tahu tidak usah tanya" balas Madara ketus.

Izuna sedikit sedih dengan jawaban kakaknya itu. Tapi, ia sudah terbiasa jadi ia tak begitu mempedulikannya.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Shiro mencairkan suasana.

"Sudah mulai sembuh. Lihat! Luka di tangan kananku sudah sembuh semua, tinggal bekasnya saja" ucap Izuna riang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" balas Shiro seraya tersenyum. Sementara Madara menatap mereka dengan pandangan dingin.

" _Nii-san_ , kapan yang lain pulang?" tanya Izuna.

"Mana aku tahu" balas Madara datar.

"Kami juga tidak tahu, semoga saja mereka bisa pulang secepatnya" jawab Shiro.

"Ah begitu ya… Kuharap juga begitu" ucap Izuna.

"Shiro, cepat habiskan sarapannya, kita akan segera berlatih" ucap Madara tiba-tiba.

"Eh, sekarang?" Shiro agak terkejut.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir kita bisa bersantai?" balas Madara datar.

Shiro pun menuruti perkataan kakak tertuanya dan menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat. Setelah itu ia segera mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke tempat latihan.

"Ingat, jangan pergi keluar rumah" ucap Shiro pada Izuna.

"Iya aku tahu" balas Izuna.

"Awas saja kalau sampai kau kabur, lebih baik kau tidak usah kembali lagi saja" sela Madara.

"Tidak kok, kali ini aku janji" ucap Izuna pelan.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu" ucap Shiro sebelum akhirnya ia pergi bersama Madara menuju lokasi latihan mereka.

Di sepanjang perjalan, Madara tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Ia hanya terus berjalan dengan pandangan kesal. Membuat Shiro bingung dengan tingkahnya. Bahkan saat melatih Shiro jutsu-jutsu baru, ia hanya bicara seperlunya.

"Cepat lakukan seperti yang kucontohkan tadi!" perintahnya.

Sambil memperhatikan latihan Shiro, ia duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Sesekali ia tertidur karena udara yang sejuk dan kondisi fisiknya yang kelelahan.

' _Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu_ '

Beberapa bola api berbentuk kepala naga berhasil disemburkan. Shiro tersenyum puas setelah melihat jerih payahnya berhasil. Sudah beberapa minggu lalu ia berlatih jurus ini, akhirnya ia dapat melakukannya.

" _Nii-san_ , aku berhasil!" serunya pada Madara.

Tetapi Madara hanya menatapnya bosan dan tak merespon. Karena mulai kesal, Shiro berjalan kearah Madara dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya _Nii-san_ kenapa sih?" tanyanya.

Madara melirik kearah adiknya itu, selang beberapa detik ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu pada Izuna tadi?" tanya Madara ketus.

"Maksudnya?" Shiro tampak tak mengerti.

"Biasanya kau selalu bersikap dingin padanya" ucap Madara memperjelas.

"Oh itu, kupikir kita tak bisa selamanya melakukan hal itu" ucap Shiro pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Madara seraya menoleh kearahnya.

"Maksudku, mau sampai kapan kita bersikap dingin padanya? Tidakkah itu keterlaluan?" jelas Shiro.

"Kenapa sekarang kau malah mengatakan itu? Dulu kau lah yang paling setuju dengan rencana ini karena kau memang membenci Izuna kan? Kau bilang meskipun tanpa rencana ini, kau tetap akan bersikap dingin padanya kan?" omel Madara.

"Kupikir aku salah, pada akhirnya aku tak benar-benar membencinya" balas Shiro tenang.

"Oh jadi semudah itu perasaanmu dikalahkan? Hanya karena dia memaksakan dirinya demi dirimu, hatimu luluh begitu?" ucap Madara sinis.

"Kenapa _Nii-san_ berkata seperti itu?! Aku tidak percaya kau setega itu" ucap Shiro kecewa.

"Tega katamu! Apa kau tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukan semua ini?! Kau pikir hal ini mudah untukku? Mana ada seorang kakak yang dengan sukarela melukai adiknya sendiri? Apalagi perasaannya. Kau pikir untuk apa perjuanganku selama bertahun-tahun hah?!" bentak Madara.

"Aku tahu betul apa yang kau rasakan! Aku bisa melihatnya, bagaimana ekspresimu saat Izuna lahir. Aku ingat! Tapi, bukan begini caranya, kupikir ini sudah keterlaluan. Kenapa tidak menggunakan cara lain? Perasaan Izuna, tidak sesederhana yang kau pikirkan _Nii-san_!" Shiro membalas bentakkan Madara.

"Kau… kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga, semua ini aku lakukan agar―"

"Sudah cukup! Aku mau pulang!" potong Shiro seraya beranjak meninggalkan Madara.

"Cih, terserah kau saja" gerutu Madara.

Shiro melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Emosinya kembali memuncak setelah perdebatan singkat dengan kakak tertuanya. Ia bahkan membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Ekspresi wajahnya secara jelas menggambarkan kekesalannya.

" _Tadaima_ " ucapnya masih dengan nada kesal.

" _Okaeri_. Ada apa? Kau terlihat kesal" sambut seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Eh, _Kaa-san_? Sejak kapan _Kaa-san_ kembali?" tanya Shiro terkejut.

"Baru saja" jawab wanita itu dengan senyuman.

"Bagaimana dengan perjanjiannya?" Shiro mulai penasaran.

"Buruk. Sepertinya memang tidak bisa, bahkan untuk gencatan senjata sekalipun. Kita tak punya pilihan lain selain mempertaruhkan nyawa" ucap Ibunya dengan nada sedih.

"Jadi perangnya masih terus berlanjut ya?" ucap Izuna yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Eh? Izuna. Ah iya begitulah, tapi jangan khawatir, klan kita akan segera menyelesaikannya" balas Ibunya seraya mengelus pelan kepala Izuna.

"Hn, itu benar. Aku akan berusaha semampuku!" ucap Shiro meyakinkan.

"Boleh aku membantu?" tanya Izuna dengan semangat.

"Tidak" seketika ekspresi Shiro berubah menjadi datar. Izuna pun pundung sendiri.

"Selalu saja begitu…" gerutu Izuna.

" _Tadaima_ " tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyela obrolan mereka.

" _Okaeri…_ Ah ternyata kau Madara" sambut Ibunya dengan riang.

Madara tak membalas sambutan Ibunya dan lebih memilih berlalu menuju kamarnya. Saat ia berpapasan dengan Shiro, ia meliriknya dengan sinis. Izuna dan ibu mereka hanya memberi tatapan bingung.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Madara?" tanya Ibunya tiba-tiba.

"Bu-bukan hal yang penting" sangkal Shiro.

Ia pun meninggalkan ibu dan adiknya di ruang tamu. Ia memilih untuk membersihkan tubuhnya setelah latihan.

" _Kaa-san_ …" panggil Izuna tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu dengan lembut.

"Apakah, Madara _-nii_ membenciku?" ucap Izuna pelan.

Ibunya tampak terkejut. Ia sempat terbelalak dan membisu mendengar pertanyaan polos dari anak bungsunya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu Izuna?" tanyanya dengan tenang.

"Habisnya, _Nii-san_ selalu bersikap dingin padaku. Dia selalu saja marah" jawab Izuna dengan nada sedih.

Nyonya Uchiha itu menghela napasnya. Ia kembali teringat saat Izuna masih di dalam kandungannya.

 _"Apakah aku akan punya adik lagi? Asiiiik! Apakah kalau sudah besar nanti, ia akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat?"_

 _"Entahlah, mungkin saja kan?"_

 _"Kalau begitu aku akan melatihnya! Dan juga melindunginya. Kemudian kita akan berdiri di medan perang bersama-sama. Saat itu ia akan menyamai kekuatanku. Dan suatu hari nanti, kita bisa hidup dalam kedamaian bersama-sama"_

Saat itu, Madara terlihat begitu bahagia. Semua kata-kata itu ia keluarkan tulus. Hatinya terasa tersayat-sayat mengingat perkataan anak sulungnya.

"Izuna, kau hanya tak mengerti. Suatu hari nanti, kau pasti akan paham betapa Madara menyayangimu" jawab Ibunya seraya menahan tangis.

"M-maksudnya?" Izuna masih bingung dengan penjelasan itu.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, suatu hari nanti pasti kau akan paham" Ibunya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Sudah, _Kaa-san_ mau masak dulu ya" ia pun meninggalkan Izuna dan beranjak menuju dapur.

 _"Aku… masih tak mengerti…"_ batin Izuna.

-#-

Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Perang kembali pecah, korban-korban mulai berjatuhan. Aroma darah tercium dimana-mana.

"Kenapa… separah ini?" Izuna meneteskan air matanya.

Kali ini ia berhasil kabur untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bukannya penjagaan yang kurang ketat. Tapi kondisi kekurangan pasukanlah yang membuat celah untuknya.

"Tajima _-sama_ , jangan memaksakan diri!" ujar seseorang dari arah timur.

Izuna bisa melihat ayahnya dan beberapa pasukan perang. Ayahnya mengalami luka yang cukup serius, tapi untungnya ia masih sanggup berjalan. Sepertinya Tajima bukan tipe orang yang akan mundur dari perang sebelum ia mati. Buktinya, ia terus memaksakan diri dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengalahkan musuh. Bahkan pasukan lainnya kewalahan untuk mencegahnya.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan halangi aku!" bentak Tajima kepada salah satu pasukannya.

Karena panik, Izuna tidak bisa membaca kondisi dan segera berlari ke arah ayahnya. Padahal kalau ia kesana, sama saja seperti menggali kuburannya sendiri. Ia pasti diomeli habis-habisan.

" _Tou-san_! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" ucap Izuna panik.

"Aku baik-baik saja, cepat sana pergi ke medan pe―" Tajima yang baru menyadari bahwa yang mengajaknya bicara adalah Izuna pun segera terkejut. Ia membelalakan matanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?!" omelnya dengan panik.

Izuna hanya terdiam dan menunduk karena omelan ayahnya.

"Eh, apa dia anakmu ketua?" tanya salah satu pasukan yang ada di sana.

"Pulang sekarang! Seseorang, antar dia kerumahku!" ujar Tajima dengan tegas.

"T-tapi, aku mau membantu klan. Aku ingin berperang!" Izuna berusaha membela dirinya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang!" bentak Tajima lagi.

"Ketua! Ada serangan!" teriak salah satu pasukan.

Benar saja, beberapa _shinobi_ dengan lambang klan yang asing bagi Izuna mendekati mereka.

"Bentuk formasi!" ucap Tajima dengan cepat.

Segera, pasukan membentuk formasi pelindung. Beberapa yang lainnya mulai menyerang. Pedang bertemu pedang, tangan bertemu tangan, kaki bertemu kaki, kepala bertemu kepala. Mereka saling hantam dan menjatuhkan banyak korban.

"A-aku akan membantu!" ucap Izuna gemetar.

"APA?! Lebih baik kau pulang!" omel Tajima.

"Tapi aku―"

"Cepat pulang sekarang" potong Tajima.

"Aku serius, tolong pulanglah. Selagi masih ada kesempatan, cepat lari! Kumohon…" lanjut Tajima bersungguh-sungguh.

Izuna sedikit terkejut mendengar ayahnya sampai memohon padanya.

"Tolong pulanglah, bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa melindungimu?" lirih Tajima.

" _Tou-san…"_ gumam Izuna pelan.

" _Tou-san_ tak perlu melindungiku, aku akan berusaha melindungi _Tou-san_!" ucap Izuna yakin.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Cepat pulang sana!" emosi Tajima mulai memuncak.

"Tidak mau, aku mau perang!" bantah Izuna.

"Kau benar- benar keras kepala! PULANG SEKARANG!" Tajima semakin marah.

"Tidak! Aku akan berusaha! Aku pasti bisa! _Tou-san_ bilang kalau kita bersungguh-sungguh pasti kita bisa. Karena itulah meskipun aku tak pernah latihan, jika itu demi orang yang kusayangi, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga" tekadnya dengan yakin.

"TIDAK! KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA!" bantah Tajima.

"Bisa! Aku pasti bisa!" Izuna tak mau kalah.

"KAU TAKKAN PERNAH BISA!" bentak Tajima semakin kesal.

"Aku belum mencobanya!" teriak Izuna.

"MESKIPUN KAU MENCOBA SEKUAT TENAGA KAU TAKKAN PERNAH BISA!" Tajima balas berteriak.

"Kenapa _Tou-san_ berkata seperti itu?" ucap Izuna kecewa.

"Sudahlah! Kau tak perlu tahu alasannya, cepat pulang kerumah! SEKARANG!" Tajima menjadi semakin panik.

"Tidak! Aku takkan pergi sampai aku tahu apa alasannya!" teriak Izuna lagi.

"PULANG!" bentak Tajima.

"Tidak mau, katakan dulu kenapa?" balas Izuna kesal.

"Meskipun kukatakan, kau tetap tak mau pulang kan?!" omel Tajima.

"Pokoknya katakan dulu kenapa?" Izuna tetap tak menyerah.

"Tidak perlu!" balas Tajima.

"Kenapa?"

"Pulang saja sana!"

"Kenapa?!"

"Pulang sana!"

"Kenapa?"

"Pulang!"

"KENAPA?"

"Karena kau takkan pernah bisa menggunakan chakramu!" teriak Tajima spontan.

Izuna sangat terkejut dengan jawaban ayahnya.

"Ma-maksud _Tou-san_ apa? Kenapa aku tak bisa?" tanyanya dengan nada sedih.

"Tidak usah dibahas sekarang!" bentak Tajima lagi.

"Tidak mau, sampai _Tou-san_ katakan alasannya. Pokoknya aku tak mau―"

"KARENA KAU BUKAN SEORANG _SHINOBI_!" teriak Tajima dengan suara yang sangat kencang sehingga membuat beberapa pasang mata tertuju kearah mereka. Bahkan musuhpun mendengar perkataannya.

"A-apa aku bukan… a-apa?!" teriak Izuna histeris.

"Tubuhmu tak mampu menahan _chakra_ mu sendiri! Kalau kau sampai menggunakannya kau bisa mati! Karena itulah beberapa titik _chakra_ mu sudah ditutup. Dan kau takkan pernah bisa menggunakannya. Dengan kata lain, kau tak bisa menjadi _shinobi_ atau kau akan mati" jelas Tajima dengan beberapa tetesan air mata yang sejak tadi tertahan.

Tentu saja seorang ketua klan Uchiha tak boleh terlihat lemah di saat seperti ini. Karena itulah ia kembali menahan air matanya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kumohon, sekarang pulanglah…" lirih Tajima.

"Bohong… itu pasti bohong"

Izuna mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening dari kedua matanya. Tubunya bergetar dan terasa begitu lemas.

" _Tou-san_ pasti berbohong!" jerit Izuna.

Ia pun berlari sambil terisak. Ia tak peduli kemana arah yang ia tuju, ia hanya terus berlari sambil meneteskan air matanya.

 _"Jadi itu alasannya mengapa selama ini aku tak diperbolehkan untuk ikut latihan…"_

 _"Karena itulah aku tak boleh ikut berperang"_

 _"Jadi selama ini… itu alasannya"_

Izuna semakin tak kuat membendung perasaannya. Hatinya terasa seperti tertusuk ribuan pedang. Selama ini ia selalu semangat untuk berlatih dan menjadi _shinobi_ yang hebat. Ia tak pernah putus semangat. Tapi kenyataan itu bagaikan memotong usahanya selama ini begitu saja.

 _'Aku bukan shinobi'_

 _'Aku bukan shinobi'_

 _'Aku bukan shinobi'_

Kenyataan itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Rasanya sangat sakit. Ia tak dapat menahan emosinya.

 _"Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi?"_

 _"Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku?"_

 _"KENAPA?!"_ jeritnya dalam hati.

Tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia pun jatuh tersungkur di tanah karena kedua kakinya tak dapat menopang tubuhnya lagi.

"Kenapa… hiks… harus… hiks… aku?" lirihnya di sela-sela tangisan.

"Izuna _-sama_! Kenapa kau ada disini?!" tanya seseorang dengan panik.

Izuna pun menoleh keasal suara. Masih dengan air mata yang menghiasi pipinya, ia menatap ke arah orang yang sangat ia kenal itu.

"Hoori?" gumamnya pelan.

"Izuna _-sama_ , apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau menangis?!" tanya Hoori semakin panik.

"Aku… aku… aku bukan… aku bukan seorang _shinobi…_ " ucap Izuna sedih.

Hoori tampak sangat terkejut.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu? Itu tidak benar…" Hoori berusaha menghiburnya.

" _Tou-san_ yang mengatakannya…" balas Izuna.

 _"Ah, jadi Tajima-sama sudah memberitahunya… Tapi kenapa pada keadaan seperti ini?"_ batin Hoori.

"S-sudahlah, sekarang kita pulang dulu. Lihat, pemukiman sudah dekat, ayo kuantar" ajaknya.

"Tidak mau… Untuk apa aku kesana? Uchiha itu kan klan _shinobi_ elit. Aku yang bukan _shinobi_ untuk apa berada di sana? Aku hanya membuat klan Uchiha malu…" tolak Izuna.

"Kau bicara apa? Itu sama sekali tidak benar" ucap Hoori.

"Itu benar! Aku memang memalukan bukan? Aku aib bagi klan Uchiha" ucap Izuna kesal.

"Izuna!" teriak sebuah suara dari kejauhan.

Kedua sosok mendekati mereka. Mereka tampak familiar bagi Izuna. Tentu saja, mereka sangat sering bertemu.

"Shiro _-sama_! Satsuki _-sama_!" sapa Hoori pada mereka.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Shiro dengan panik.

"Kau kabur lagi?" giliran Satsuki yang bertanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" lanjut Satsuki.

"Aku… bukanlah seorang _shinobi…_ " ucap Izuna lirih.

"A-apa?" Satsuki tampak terkejut.

Bukan karena ia tak mengetahui hal itu. Tapi karena Izuna telah mengetahuinya.

"I-Izuna, sebaiknya… kita pulang ya?" ucap Shiro berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau…" ucap Izuna.

Tiba-tiba sebuah _kunai_ melesat kearah Izuna. Beberapa helai rambutnya berjatuhan. Hampir saja _kunai_ itu menyentuh pipi Izuna. Keempat insan itu terkejut. Sontak mereka segera menoleh kearah datangnya _kunai_ itu. Ternyata mereka adalah _shinobi_ yang menyerang Tajima tadi. Hanya beberapa dari mereka. Tampaknya mereka segera mengejar Izuna begitu mengetahui rahasia besar itu.

"Ups! Meleset…" ucap salah seorang dari mereka dengan nada mengejek

"Jangan macam-macam kau! Apa kau mencoba membunuh adikku?!" bentak Shiro.

"Wah wah wah, ada dua petinggi klan Uchiha di sini… Oh bukan, tiga. Hanya saja yang satu bukan seorang _shinobi_. Hahahaha" gelak tawa mereka menggema.

Shiro yang emosinya mulai terpancing segera melemparkan beberapa _kunai_ kearah mereka, tetapi segera saja ditangkis dengan pedang.

"Tidak semudah itu, tuan elit. Kami tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan" ucap salah satu _shinobi_ itu sambil menunjuk kearah Shiro.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mati, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini" ucap Satsuki dingin.

"Oooh, Satsuki Uchiha. Seperti biasanya, kau benar-benar tenang. Kau jarang sekali berbicara, apakah aku orang beruntung karena diajak bicara olehmu?" ucap _shinobi_ itu lagi.

"Hoori, lindungi Izuna" ucap Satsuki datar.

"Baiklah!" ucap Hoori.

Keadaan mereka sekarang terkepung oleh musuh. Sepertinya belum ada celah untuk membawa Izuna kabur. Satu-satunya cara adalah menghadapi mereka. Satsuki dan Shiro segera maju menghadapi mereka.

 _'Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu'_

Shiro mengeluarkan jutsu andalan klan Uchiha. Tetapi _shinobi_ itu berhasil menghindar.

" _Katon no Jutsu_ ya? Bukankah kalian bertiga terkenal dengan _Doton no Jutsu_ yang sangat kuat itu?" tanya salah seorang musuh dengan nada mengejek.

Tiba-tiba, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. _Shinobi_ itu membelalakkan matanya. Tubuhnya melemas, ia pun tersungkur di tanah. Sebuah pedang dengan indahnya menancap tepat di jantungnya.

"Jangan lengah" ucap Satsuki dari belakang _shinobi_ itu.

"Terima kasih, _Nii-san_ " ucap Shiro.

Merekapun melanjutkan penyerangan kearah musuh. Hoori berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk melindungi Izuna. Sementara Izuna masih murung atas kenyataan yang baru saja ia ketahui. Tiba-tiba seorang musuh berhasil mendekati mereka.

"Apa kau terkejut aku bisa menembus pertahanan dua Uchiha elit itu?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Hoori hanya mendecih kesal dan menatapnya dengan sinis. Ia segera menyiapkan pedangnya dan mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya.

"Kau jangan meremehkanku ya! Hanya karena kau adalah anggota elit klan Uchiha! Kami bisa mengalahkanmu!" ujar _shinobi_ itu.

"Ya! Kau yang hanya bertiga mana mungkin bisa melawan kami! Meskipun kau memiliki _sharingan_ sekalipun!" ucap seorang _shinobi_ lagi yang berhasil mendekati Hoori.

Semakin lama, semakin banyak _shinobi_ yang mendekati mereka. Satsuki dan Shiro kewalahan mengahadapi mereka. Apalagi Satsuki dan Shiro belum membangkitkan _sharingan_ mereka.

"Siapa bilang kami hanya bertiga?" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Memangnya kau saja yang punya rekan?" ucap seorang yang lainnya.

"K-kalian berdua… Ryuuji? Tsukiyo?" ucap Izuna terkejut.

"Sekarang, tidak hanya 2 _sharingan,_ tapi 6 _sharingan_!" ucap Hoori.

"Cih, sombong sekali! Semua serang!" ucap salah _shinobi_ itu memberikan aba-aba.

Semua _shinobi_ dibelakangnya pun segera maju dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Tsukiyo, lindungi Izuna _-sama_! Ryuuji kau serang dari arah kiri dan aku dari arah kanan" ucap Hoori mengambil alih pimpinan.

"Baik _senpai_!" jawab Ryuuji dan Tsukiyo bersamaan.

Tsukiyo langsung berdiri di depan Izuna. Ia mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya dan menyerang siapapun yang berusaha mendekati Izuna.

"Tetaplah didekatku, Izuna _-sama_!" ucapnya ditengah pertarungan.

Rasanya Izuna ingin sekali membantu, tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Izuna sangat takut jika ia melakukan sesuatu, malah jadi merepotkan mereka.

 _"Sial! Lagi-lagi seperti ini…"_ batinnya kesal.

Seakan-akan bisa membaca isi hati Izuna, Tsukiyo segera menenangkan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, ini memang bukan levelmu. Suatu hari nanti, kau lah yang akan berdiri di depan dan melindungi orang-orang yang berharga untukmu. Bukankah itu impianmu? Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah perhatikan dan pelajari teknik bertarung kami. Ini juga bagian dari latihan" ucapnya tanpa berhenti menyerang lawan.

Meskipun ia berkata begitu, Izuna sama sekali tidak puas. Sesekali ia melihat mereka bertiga tergores senjata musuh. Ia ingin sekali bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk itu. Tapi apa daya, ia bukanlah seorang _shinobi_. Ia takkan bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Pelajari katamu? Aku kan bukan _shinobi_. Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Izuna kesal.

Tsukiyo tampak terkejut. Ia menatap kearah Ryuuji yang sama terkejutnya. Mereka saling melempar pandangan. Seakan-akan saling bertanya 'Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?'. Tapi mereka mengabaikan pertanyaan itu untuk sementara.

"J-jangan berkata seperti itu. Pasti suatu hari nanti kau akan menjadi orang yang hebat" hibur Ryuuji.

Izuna tetap saja kesal. Ia tampak sangat sedih menerima semua kenyataan itu. Ryuuji dan Tsukiyo belum bisa berbuat apa-apa. Merekapun kembali menyerang musuh.

"Untuk apa kalian melindungi ku? Aku hanya menjadi aib bagi klan, kalau begini… lebih baik aku mati saja…" ucap Izuna pelan.

Tiba-tiba ia beranjak mendekati musuh-musuh itu sendirian. Hoori, Ryuuji dan Tsukiyo membelalak. Tapi mereka tak dapat menahan Izuna karena dihalau oleh musuh.

"IZUNA-SAMA!" teriak Hoori dengan suara nyaring.

Seorang _shinobi_ dengan seringai liciknya sudah siap menyerang Izuna. Dengan sigap, ia menghunuskan pedangnya. Izuna hanya menatap _shinobi_ itu dengan pandangan kosong.

 _"Dengan begini, aku tak perlu merepotkan siapapun lagi…"_ batinnya.

Selang beberapa detik, darah mengalir cukup deras. Beberapa pasang mata membelalak dan terkejut melihat kejadian itu.

*…To be continued…*

A/N:

Akhirnya selesai, ah bebas dari hutang satu chapter ini *terharu* Tapi masih ada chapter selanjutnya *pundung* Gimana menurut kalian? Gaje kah? Apa feelnya gak dapet? Ah maaf kalo memang begitu -.-

Oh ya balas review dulu...

 **Sasshi Ken:** Di chap ini Nii-san nya udah nunjukin simpatinya loh XD Um ada yang kebalik, urutannya Madara, Hisashi, Satsuki, Shiro baru Izuna. Makanya Madara cuma punya waktu buat Hisashi XD

 **Kiku:** Kyaaa, terimakasih atas pujiannya, ah jadi malu *halah* Sama, soal genre juga lebih suka yang family :3 Wah seneng deh jadi fic pertama XD Maaf ya gak bisa update kilat

 **ReiSunset:** Aku ikut seneng deh kalo kamu suka XD Iya, karena Uchiha kan keluarga dia, panteslah kalo sayang banget :3 Iya, sama, sedih juga liat Madara T_T Hooo, maaf ya kalo kurang, soalnya di chap awal jatahnya kakak yang lain dulu. Kan mereka nantinya mati XD Makanya di banyakin interaksi sama kakak yang lain dulu XD Terimakasih atas dukungan dan masukkannya XD

 **Rokouch:** Iya kasihan *ikut nangis* Maaf ya gak bisa update kilat...

 **teddy:** Terimakasih atas pujiannya XD Iyakah? Aku jadi ikut terharu XD

 **ctrsrcitra:** Njir :'v lu ada disini? :v Oke ini udah gua lanjut *kok cara ngomong langsung berubah ya*

Oke untuk semua yang review terima kasih banyaaaaak. Dan untuk yang udah fav, follow, dan untuk silent reader juga terimakasih banyak. Terima kasih juga untuk yang rela nungguin fic ini XD Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^_^


	6. Jutsu Pertahanan Sempurna

Aku tahu aku udah lama gak ngelanjutin fic ini, ya SANGAT lama :""" Maaf aku emang begini, mood untuk nulis itu labil kaya Sasuke. Yaudah langsung aja ke cerita ya...

Warning: OC, gaje, abal, mungkin typo, alur gaje, mungkin OOC

Genre: Family, Friendship, Action, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Beberapa pasang mata membelalak melihat darah segar yang mengalir. Wajah mereka panik, namun ada sedikit rasa lega di ekspresi mereka.

"Bodoh…"

"APA KAU MAU MATI HAH?!" bentak Shiro.

" _Nii-san_ …" gumam Izuna pelan.

Ia tak tahu mau berbuat apa. Dengan jelas, ia dapat melihat pedang yang seharusnya ditusukkan kepadanya kini sudah ditepis oleh tangan Shiro. Darah mengalir cukup banyak dari luka di tangannya. Tapi sepertinya luka itu bukan luka parah.

"Ryuuji, tarik Izuna ke belakang. Jangan biarkan ia didekati maupun mendekati musuh" ucap Shiro datar.

Ryuuji segera menurutinya. Ia menarik Izuna dan menjaganya dengan lebih waspada dari sebelumnya. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya, mereka mencoba untuk menghabisi musuh secepat mungkin agar bisa segera membawa Izuna lari. Setidaknya mereka mengharapkan sedikit celah.

' _Ninpō: Naraku Nenshō'_

Salah satu musuh menggumamkan _jutsu_ andalan klannya. Menyadari bahaya, dengan sigap Satsuki segera membentuk segel tangan.

' _Doton_ : _Kanpeki'_

Hanya beberapa detik, cahaya terang menyipitkan mata mereka. Gejolak pada tanah terasa di kaki-kaki para _shinobi_ Uchiha itu. Perlahan, mereka menarik kedua katup yang sedari tadi menghalau iris mereka untuk menangkap cahaya. Keadaan yang terlihat sulit dijelaskan, meski tiga diantara mereka mengerti akan bahaya dibalik tembok tinggi yang tengah berdiri dengan kokoh.

"S-suara apa itu?"

Nada bicara Izuna terdengar sedikit bergetar saat mendengar suara yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Itu adalah ledakan" ucap Satsuki yang berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Mereka seserius ini?" sementara Hoori masih tak percaya akan tindakan musuh.

"Kita tidak bisa main-main, bahkan mereka rela mengorbankan nyawa demi menghabisi kita" Shiro tampak semakin serius.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Izuna merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Tadi itu, _jutsu_ terlarang milik klan musuh" ucap Satsuki.

"Maksudmu, _Naraku Nenshō_?" tanya Ryuuji.

"Ya. Itu adalah _jutsu_ yang mengumpulkan chakra dalam jumlah besar di satu titik, dan saat kekuatannya cukup, chakra itu akan menyebabkan ledakan besar dalam radius sekitar 10 meter. Tentu saja _jutsu_ terlarang itu memiliki efek samping, yaitu penggunanya ikut meledak" jelas Satsuki.

"Mengerikan…" Tsukiyo menggumam pelan.

"Ledakan itu sangat kuat, tembok tanah biasa takkan sanggup menahannya" tambah Shiro.

"Lalu kenapa tembok ini bisa?" tanya Izuna sembari mendongakkan kepalanya.

Matanya tertuju pada tembok tanah yang berdiri dengan kokoh dan melingkari mereka, memberikan perlindungan yang cukup. Tembok itu tinggi menjulang, berbentuk mirip seperti tabung dan jangkauannya mencapai 15 meter.

"Ini tembok yang dibuat dengan konsentrasi chakra yang tinggi. Ini _jutsu_ bertahan ranking S jika digunakan dengan maksimal. Tetapi sebenarnya, _jutsu_ musuh bisa menghancurkan tembok ini, jika saja ledakannya sedikit lebih kuat" jelas Hoori seraya menempelkan telapak tangannya pada sebuah retakkan kecil di tembok itu.

"Kau terlihat takut, bukankah tadi kau mencoba bunuh diri?" sindir Ryuuji sembari menyenggol Izuna dengan sikunya.

Izuna hanya terdiam dan membuang mukanya dengan kesal. Ia pun membuat ekspresi cemberut yang mengundang cengiran di wajah Ryuuji.

"Bukankah cita-citamu adalah melindungi klan? Bagaimana mau melindungi kalau kau mati? Kau harus bertahan hidup…" Ryuuji mengusap pelan kepala Izuna. Sementara Izuna tetap diam dengan ekspresi cemberutnya.

Perlahan, tembok itu seakan tertelan kembali oleh tanah yang mereka pijak. Memberi mereka akses untuk melihat keadaan yang sempat terhalau tembok. Mata mereka menyipit dikarenakan silau akan cahaya matahari.

"Yang tadi itu hanya satu ledakan bukan?" ucap Shiro pelan.

"Ya, tapi mereka tak hanya mengorbankan satu orang…" balas Satsuki.

Beberapa kepala yang tak lagi menyatu dengan tubuhnya berserakkan. Darah segar terciprat di mana-mana. Aromanya sangat menyengat. Jelas sekali, untuk menggunakan _jutsu_ itu, mereka tak hanya mengorbankan si pengguna, tapi juga orang di sekitarnya.

"M-mereka serius!" gumam Hoori gugup.

Dari kejauhan, musuh kembali berlari mendekat. Jumlah mereka semakin bertambah. Sepertinya mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan tadi untuk memanggil sekutu.

"Ck, ini semakin buruk" Tsukiyo mulai kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita tidak punya pilihan selain melawan" balas Hoori.

"Bentuk formasi!" perintah Satsuki.

Dengan sigap, mereka menarik pedang mereka dan bersiap menghunuskan pedang-pedang itu kearah musuh. Satsuki dan Shiro segera mengambil posisi depan. Sementara Hoori, Ryuuji dan Tsukiyo kembali membentuk formasi pertahanan. Izuna hanya membatu melihat keadaan mencekam itu. Tubuhnya gemetar melihat isi tubuh musuh yang berserakan di mana-mana. Mata melotot dari kepala yang tak lagi bertubuh cukup membuat Izuna merinding.

' _Ninpō: Naraku Nenshō'_

Lagi-lagi, _jutsu_ terlarang itu dikeluarkan oleh musuh. Untung saja ledakan masih bisa ditahan. Tetapi rupanya musuh cukup cerdas. Tiga orang dari mereka kembali membentuk segel tangan dan menggunakan _jutsu_ itu bersamaan.

"Tahan serangan!" perintah Satsuki.

' _Doton: Kanpeki'_

Tiga lapis tembok terbentuk sehingga dapat menahan ledakan besar itu. Meskipun satu lapisan berhasil hancur dan lapisan kedua hampir runtuh, setidaknya lapisan ketiga masih berdiri dengan kokoh.

"K-kalian bertiga bisa melakukannya?" Izuna tampak terkejut.

"Yah, dulu ada lima orang. Tapi sekarang hanya tersisa kami" Satsuki tersenyum tipis.

Shiro dan Hoori mulai kelelahan akibat terkurasnya _chakra_ mereka. Tidak dengan Satsuki yang memiliki jumlah _chakra_ diatas kedua saudaranya itu. Meskipun sebenarnya untuk membuat tembok itu memang membutuhkan _chakra_ yang banyak.

"Kalau begini terus, kita bisa kalah" ucap Ryuuji lesu.

"Tidak bisakah kita memanggil bantuan?" tanya Tsukiyo.

"Barisan depan lebih membutuhkan pasukan daripada kita. Kau tahu kalau kita benar-benar kekurangan pasukan bukan?" balas Satsuki.

"Bahkan meskipun kita tetap memanggil bantuan, yang paling mungkin adalah meminta bantuan pada orang yang sedang tidak ikut berperang alias yang sedang berada di pemukiman. Tapi itu tak mungkin. Siapa yang mau berjaga kalau sampai pemukiman diserang?" tambah Hoori.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menahan _kinjutsu_ mereka" ucap Ryuuji dengan nada sedih.

"Ingat bahwa korban jiwa dari pihak musuh sangat banyak. Selain itu meskipun _kinjutsu_ itu adalah andalan mereka, tak semua bisa menggunakannya, apalagi secara maksimal" ucap Hoori.

"Kalau begitu, sebisa mungkin kita harus membunuh musuh sebelum mereka menggunakan _jutsu_ itu lagi!" Tsukiyo segera mengangkat pedangnya.

Ia pun bergerak dengan cepat kearah musuh, tetapi ia ditahan oleh Shiro. Satsuki dan Hoori lah yang mengambil langkah maju dan menyerang.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Jangan gegabah, kalau kau terkena ledakannya bagaimana? Kau sadar bahwa mereka benar-benar serius kan? Mereka bahkan rela mengorbankan rekannya sendiri" balas Shiro.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Tsukiyo.

"Lindungi Izuna saja. Sama seperti tadi"

Shiro pun segera meninggalkannya dan mulai melawan musuh. Tiba-tiba seorang musuh dengan pedang yang cukup besar datang menyerang. Pukulannya cukup untuk membuat Hoori terpental beberapa meter.

"Apa hanya sebatas ini saja kekuatan kalian? Dimana klan elit yang selalu dibanggakan? Hah, ternyata kalian tidak lebih dari sekelompok pecundang!" ucap orang itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Sialan kau!" Ryuuji segera melangkah maju tetapi tubuhnya ditahan oleh Hoori.

"Jangan! Kita harus menyusun strategi. Coba kau lihat itu!" ucap Hoori seraya memberi isyarat agar Ryuuji melihat kearah pasukan musuh.

"Apa-apaan dengan formasi itu?" Ryuuji tampak bingung.

"Mereka seperti melindungi _shinobi_ berpedang besar itu dengan ketat. Mungkinkah ia ketua nya?" timpal Tsukiyo.

"Kenapa kalian tidak lari saja?" ucap Izuna tiba-tiba.

"Meskipun lari, mereka pasti akan mengejar. Percuma saja" balas Hoori.

"Tidak juga. Tadi mereka mengincarku. Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini" Izuna terlihat serius dengan perkataannya.

"Jadi maksudmu kami harus meninggalkanmu disini dan lari, begitu?" tanya Hoori.

"Ya begitulah. Daripada kalian mati. Kekuatan kalian dibutuhkan oleh klan. Tidak sepertiku. Aku kan bukan _shinobi_. Aku tidak dibutuhkan. Lebih baik aku mati saja daripada merepotkan kalian terus. Selama ini _Tou-san_ selalu memerintahkan kalian untuk melindungiku karena hal itu kan? Untuk apa kalian melakukannya demi seorang anak yang akan menjadi pecundang? Lebih baik kalian menyelamatkan diri…" balas Izuna dengan nada kesal.

"Kau salah paham. Apapun yang terjadi, kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Kalaupun musuh sudah menyelesaikan urusan mereka denganmu, pasti mereka akan mengejar kami" ucap Hoori tenang.

"Tapi dengan begitu kalian bisa memanggil bantuan!" ucap Izuna dengan lantang.

"Kau pikir kami akan melakukan hal seperti itu? Lebih baik mati disini, kau tahu?" balas Hoori.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang _kinjutsu_ kami? Kalian mungkin sudah beberapa kali melihat itu sebelumnya. Tapi, yang tadi itu hanyalah percobaan" ucap _shinobi_ yang sepertinya adalah ketua mereka.

"Mengorbankan nyawa sebanyak itu? Kau bilang itu adalah percobaan?!" Shiro tampak geram.

"Mereka mati sebagai pahlawan klan. Tak ada yang perlu disesali! Sebagai gantinya, kami bisa memusnahkan klan Uchiha!" ucap _shinobi_ itu dengan seringai licik.

"Kau pikir kami akan semudah itu dikalahkan?" balas Satsuki.

"Oh, sepertinya kau belum paham. Kami tak perlu mengalahkan kalian untuk memusnahkan klan Uchiha" jelas musuh.

Satsuki tampak bingung dengan respon mereka. Mereka seperti merencanakan sesuatu yang besar, tetapi ia masih belum dapat menerkanya.

"Tidak usah memasang tampang pecundang yang sedang kebingungan begitu. Biar kujelaskan. Kau lihat pemukiman klanmu sendiri? Letaknya tak begitu jauh bukan? Hanya sekitar 1 kilometer. Klan kami telah melakukan penelitian selama bertahun-tahun untuk mengembangkan _kinjutsu_ andalan kami. Dan pada akhirnya, kami berhasil mengembangkan _kinjutsu_ ini ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Meskipun yang bisa menggunakannya hanya aku, tetapi kini radiusnya lebih luas, sekitar 1,7 kilometer! Hahahaha!" _shinobi_ itu tampak sangat bahagia.

Satsuki dan yang lainnya tampak begitu terkejut. Meskipun penjelasannya belum selesai, mereka sudah bisa mengerti maksud dari musuh. Otak mereka berusaha mencari ide agar dapat mencegah hal buruk terjadi.

"Tampaknya kalian mulai mengerti. Ya! Kami akan menghancurkan pemukiman klan! Bukankah disana terdapat orang-orang yang penting? Yah, ketua kalian memang tak berada di pemukiman. Tapi, anak-anak penerus klan ada disana bukan? Lalu para wanita yang akan melahirkan generasi selanjutnya. Bayangkan jika klan Uchiha yang sudah kekurangan pasukan, sekarang kehilangan mereka? Hahahaha! Kenapa kami memberi tahukan hal ini kepada kalian? Karena kalian tak bisa melakukan apapun! Kalau mau membunuhku, pasukanku siap menghadang. Dan kalau mau berlindung dengan tembok kesayangan kalian, silakan saja! Kalian mungkin selamat, tapi ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kerabat kalian di rumah!" para musuh tertawa bahagia.

Para Uchiha tampak kebingungan. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh musuh, tidak ada apapun yang dapat mereka lakukan. Izuna yang mengetahui hal ini merasa sangat ketakutan. Apakah klan nya akan benar-benar berakhir? Bagaimana dengan perjuangan mereka selama ini? Ia hanya dapat membatu dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia juga tak dapat memikirkan apapun.

"Kalian semua, cepat bawa Izuna pergi dari sini. Pulanglah…"

Satsuki membuka pembicaraan dengan tenang. Ia terlihat sangat serius, lebih dari yang biasanya. Di sisi lain, musuh sedang mempersiapkan serangan utamanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu, kemanapun kita pergi, ini semua percuma saja. Kita dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, kita yang selamat, atau mati bersama klan kita? Bukan begitu, Satsuki- _sama_?"

Ryuuji membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung. Tetapi Satsuki masih terlihat tenang, seperti ia sudah memiliki rencana mengenai bencana yang akan mereka hadapi ini.

"Huh, kau banyak bicara. Ini perintah dariku kau tahu? Diamlah dan lakukan saja, tidak usah protes"

Senyuman terukir di wajah Satsuki. Namun entah mengapa, tampak kesedihan dalam senyuman itu. Hoori, Shiro, Tsukiyo, Ryuuji dan Izuna juga menyadari hal tersebut. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Satsuki disaat seperti ini.

"Izuna, dengar…" sambil menatap musuh dengan serius, ia memanggil adik bungsunya.

"A-apa?"

Izuna masih tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau… memang bukan _shinobi_. Tapi, itu bukan berarti kau adalah aib bagi klan. Kita semua adalah keluarga. Kita terikat oleh hubungan darah. Darah Indra Ootsutsuki mengalir dalam tubuh kita. Seperti apapun dirimu, kau tetap bagian dari klan Uchiha. Bukan kami yang menentukan, ini merupakan takdir. Dan sampai kapanpun, kau tidak dapat menghilangkan hubungan itu. Setiap bagian tubuhmu, adalah bukti kalau kau merupakan seorang Uchiha. Hal itu berarti bahwa kau merupakan seseorang yang penting bagi kami. Kami semua sangat menyayangimu. Jangan lupakan itu" suara Satsuki terdengar sendu.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa kalian sedang menyusun rencana? Percuma saja, kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun. Kalau mau menyelamatkan diri silakan saja, kami tidak peduli. Tujuan kami adalah mereka" ucap salah seorang musuh sembari menunjuk ke arah pemukiman Uchiha.

"Sekarang pergilah kalian semua. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti. Yah… kuharap 'nanti' itu tidak akan cepat" Satsuki tertawa kecil.

"Maksudmu apa _Nii-san_?" Shiro sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya.

"Sudahlah, pergi sana. Ini perintah. Lihat saja, aku akan menyelamatkan klan. Impianku adalah menjadi pahlawan suatu saat. Apa kalian tidak mengizinkanku untuk mewujudkannya sekarang?" mata Satsuki memancarkan kesedihan meskipun ia tersenyum.

"Tapi bagaimana? Kita―"

"Cepat pergi! Ini perintah! Mau sampai kapan kau tetap diam melihat keselamatan klan yang terancam?" Satsuki memotong pembicaraan sebelum Tsukiyo selesai bicara.

"Ayo kita pergi…" Hoori yang tampak mengerti maksud Satsuki segera bersiap sembari menarik tangan Izuna.

"Terima kasih… Aku rasa aku akan merindukan kalian, hahaha…." Satsuki tersenyum kecut.

"Satsuki _-sama_ , senang mengenalmu… Aku… Aku bahagia bisa terlahir sebagai saudaramu!"

Hoori berusaha tersenyum meskipun beberapa tetes air mata meluncur di pipinya. Sementara yang lain masih belum mengerti apa maksud mereka berdua.

"Bodoh! Jangan menangis, ini bukan perpisahan selamanya kan?"

"Kau benar, nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi. Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk klan!"

"Akan kutunggu…" Satsuki kembali mengalihkan konsentrasinya pada musuh.

"Ayo…"

Hoori menarik Izuna dan berlari menjauh. Ryuuji, Tsukiyo dan Shiro awalnya tampak ragu tapi mereka tetap mengikutinya. Sementara itu, para musuh telah selesai dengan persiapannya. Kesombongan terukir jelas di setiap wajah mereka.

"Oh, jadi kau menyuruh mereka pergi? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Berharap mereka memberitahu para Uchiha agar lari dari pemukiman? Percuma saja! Bahkan sebelum mereka sampai, aku sudah meledakkan kalian semua, hahaha…" ucap pemimpin mereka.

"Ah jangan lupa, kau memang memiliki jurus pertahananmu itu. Itu cukup kuat untuk menahan ledakan, tetapi jangkauannya tidak cukup luas untuk melindungi semua orang. Jadi percuma saja, klanmu tetap akan musnah!" ucap salah seorang yang lain.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku juga tahu bahwa aku tidak akan sempat memberitahukan klan akan hal ini. Aku hanya menyuruh mereka pulang, itu saja" jawab Satsuki tenang.

"Ternyata sebagai petinggi klan, kau sangat egois ya? Menyuruh mereka pulang sambil mengatakan seakan-akan kau memiliki rencana, dengan begitu mereka akan terkena ledakkan bukan? Mereka pikir kau bisa mengatasi kami. Padahal kau akan menggunakan _jutsu_ mu untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri saja, iya kan?" seorang musuh mengatakannya dengan wajah mengejek.

"Aku sudah siap dengan _jutsu_ ku, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja. Kau tampak begitu tenang tuan elit. Itu karena kau tahu bahwa kau akan selamat bukan?" pemimpin mereka mulai membentuk segel untuk _kinjutsu_ nya.

"Kau tahu, kami di sini rela mati demi klan. Tidak sepertimu yang hanya ingin menyelamatkan diri sendiri! Mungkin karena kau sudah putus asa dan tidak tahu mau melakukan apa lagi. Coba bayangkan, berapa banyak anggota klan Uchiha yang akan mati terkena ledakkan ini hah?" para musuh memasang wajah licik mereka.

' _Ninpō: Naraku Nenshō'_

' _Doton: Kanpeki'_

"Hanya satu" ucap Satsuki seraya tersenyum.

…

"K-kenapa kita meninggalkannya? Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

"Iya, apa rencana yang dimiliki Satsuki _-sama_?"

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Satsuki _-nii_ menghadapi musuh sendirian?"

Mereka terus menghujani Hoori dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Izuna sendiri juga tidak mengerti, tapi ia tahu bahwa tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Kalian sudah dengar bukan? Ini perintah. Lakukan saja apa yang dimintanya. Ia akan mewujudkan impiannya, jadi… jangan menghalanginya" ucap Hoori lirih.

Kini mereka sudah cukup jauh hingga tak dapat mendengar percakapan Satsuki dengan para musuh. Ryuuji menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kearah Satsuki. Pemimpin musuh tampak membuat segel tangan untuk _kinjutsu_ nya, begitupun dengan Satsuki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, ayo pulang" ucap Hoori.

"Apa yang Satsuki _-sama_ lakukan?!" Ryuuji berteriak panik.

" _NII-SAAAAN_!" Izuna tiba-tiba berteriak seraya meneteskan air mata.

Sebuah tembok kokok seperti yang pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya berdiri menutupi Satsuki. Tetapi tidak hanya dirinya, tembok itu juga menutupi seluruh musuh. Tak lama, tembok itu hancur berkeping-keping. Bahkan dari kejauhanpun, mereka dapat melihat semburan darah ke segala arah. Hoori memeluk Izuna dengan erat, ia tahu kejadian itu bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas dilihat oleh Izuna. Sementara Shiro, Ryuuji dan Tsukiyo terduduk lemas.

"Mimpi… ini pasti hanya mimpi bukan?" suara Shiro terdengar bergemetar.

"Maaf… Jika saja aku bisa menggantikan posisinya, pasti akan kulakukan. Hanya saja, tidak ada diantara kita yang bisa menggunakan _jutsu_ pertahanan itu dengan sempurna. Hanya Satsuki _-sama_ saja yang dapat melakukannya. Sementara untuk ledakkan seperti itu… kau tahu…"

Hoori tak kuasa menahan air mata, ia bahkan tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Izuna sangat _shock_ melihat kejadian itu. Ia memang sering melihat mayat. Tetapi, untuknya melihat seseorang mati di depan matanya, itu adalah pertama kali baginya.

"Aku tahu aku tidak berguna… Kalau saja aku telah menyempurnakan _jutsu_ ku, aku lah yang akan berdiri di sana. Bahkan saat aku menyadari rencana Satsuki _-sama_ , aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menurutinya. Meskipun aku lebih tua, aku tidak dapat melindungi kalian… Aku minta maaf, aku… maafkan aku… maaf…"

Hoori terus menangis sambil menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri begitu _senpai_ …" Ryuuji tampak semakin sedih melihat Hoori.

"Dia benar, ini bukanlah salahmu…" Tsukiyo akhirnya ikut bicara.

Hoori memandangi para saudaranya itu lekat-lekat. Mereka semua terlihat begitu sedih, Izuna lah yang terlihat paling buruk keadaannya. Ia menyadari bahwa ratapan hanya akan memperburuk suasana.

"Maaf… Aku sudah bersikap kekanak-kanakkan. Hanya saja… kalian tahu ini sulit. Aku bahkan masih belum mempercayai kejadian ini. Tapi… bukankah Satsuki _-sama_ sudah menggapai impiannya? Ia pasti sangat senang di sana. Kita telah diselamatkan olehnya, karena itu… Ayo berhenti bersedih! Kita harus menggunakan hidup kita sebaik-baiknya!" Hoori mulai menampakkan semangatnya.

"Itu benar! Kita akan bertemu Satsuki _-sama_ lagi nanti! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan buruk, karena itu aku juga akan melakukan hal yang keren!" ucap Ryuuji dengan cengiran.

"Shiro _-sama_ , ia pasti ingin melihat kebahagiaanmu bukan? Karena itu, ayo bahagia untuknya!"

Tsukiyo menepuk pundak Shiro yang masih menampilkan wajah suram. Shiro menghela napasnya sebentar dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah langit.

"Kau benar, ayo kita lakukan yang terbaik! _Nii-san_ itu, dia pikir dia sangat keren bukan? Lihat saja, saat tiba waktunya, aku akan menemuinya dengan cara yang lebih keren!" senyum kembali terukir di wajahnya.

…

"Kukira ini sudah cukup?"

Seorang Uchiha mengelap peluh yang membasahi keningnya. Dengan bantuan kerabatnya, ia naik dari dasar lubang yang baru saja digali. Kemudian dengan perlahan, sebuah peti dengan lambang Uchiha di atasnya pun diturunkan. Lalu tanah-tanah bekas galian dikembalikan lagi ke lubang untuk menimbun peti tersebut. Kira-kira begitulah kondisi di dekat pemukiman Uchiha saat ini. Kini, ada puluhan kuburan yang baru saja digali. Mereka semua yang terkubur di sana adalah para anggota klan Uchiha yang mati dalam peperangan. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, upacara pemakaman untuk mereka semua pun dilaksanakan. Acara tersebut berlangsung dengan lancar dan tenang. Setelah selesai, mereka mulai bubar meninggalkan tempat penuh kesedihan tersebut.

"Satsuki _-sama_ benar-benar keren!"

"Kau benar, karena ia kita masih hidup!"

"Tapi… tetap saja ini menyedihkan…"

"Huh… Kita… tidak punya waktu untuk bersedih terlalu lama bukan?"

"Ya, lagipula aku yakin Satsuki _-sama_ dan juga para korban perang lainnya tidak ingin kita terus meratapi mereka. Kita harus melanjutkan perjuangan mereka!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berlatih!"

Berita tentang Satsuki sudah diketahui seluruh klan. Orang-orang sangat terkejut juga berterima kasih atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Dan ia juga dipuji atas keputusannya itu. Tidak ada yang menyangka, ia akan menggunakan _jutsu_ bertahan andalannya sebagai alat untuk mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Awalnya, tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Satsuki, karena hal yang dilakukannya itu tidak terduga. Namun disaat seperti itu, cara itu adalah yang paling mungkin dilakukan. _Jutsu_ Satsuki memang tidak akan menjangkau radius yang cukup luas untuk menutupi seluruh pemukiman klan Uchiha. Tetapi, itu cukup untuk menjangkau posisi musuh. _Jutsu_ itu adalah _jutsu_ pelindung, sehingga tembok akan menutupi penggunanya dan apapun yang berada di sekitar pengguna. Karena itu lah Satsuki memutuskan untuk mengurung dirinya dan seluruh musuh, sehingga ledakkan hanya terjadi di dalam tabung tanah itu, bukan di luar. Meskipun temboknya tidak cukup kuat untuk sepenuhnya menahan ledakkan, setidaknya kekuatannya berhasil diredam, sehingga radius dan kekuatan ledakkannya pun mengecil. _Jutsu_ pelindung itu ternyata tidak selamanya melindungi apa yang berada di dalamnya. Tapi kali ini, _jutsu_ itu melindungi apa yang berada di luar. Namun, tentu saja kejadian itu membuat saudaranya sedih, apalagi saudara terdekatnya.

"M-Madara- _sama_ , kau harus berlatih sekarang. Tajima- _sama_ sudah menunggumu"

Hoori berharap latihan dapat mengalihkan kesedihan Madara saat ini, ia mengerti bahwa Madara sangat terpukul.

"Ya, aku akan segera ke sana" ucap Madara.

Ia melangkah dengan tatapan lesu menjauhi pemakaman Uchiha. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara langkah yang tergesa-gesa.

" _Nii-san_! Izuna…Izuna dia… tidak ada!"

Shiro berteriak setelah berlari-lari. Dari belakang ia disusul beberapa anggota Uchiha lain yang tampaknya telah membantu Shiro mencari Izuna.

"Yang benar saja, tadi ia ada di rumah kan bersama _Kaa-san_?"

"Memang, tapi entah bagaimana ia tidak ada di rumah. Padahal rumah dijaga ketat, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana anak itu pergi…"

Madara mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Amarah terukir jelas di wajahnya. Shiro bertambah panik melihat kakak tertuanya emosi seperti itu.

"T-tenang saja _Nii-san_ , kita pasti akan menemukannya… Pasti dia belum jauh dari sini. Pemukiman kan dijaga dengan ketat"

Meskipun Shiro berusaha menenangkan kakaknya, Madara sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak kepada semua orang di sana agar mereka semua mencari Izuna, tetapi Madara ingat bahwa tidak semua orang tahu bagaimana ciri-ciri Izuna, karena anak itu jarang berada di luar rumah.

"Hoori, cepat cari Izuna, ke seluruh area pemukiman. Lihat juga di area perang sekitar sini, atau sungai di perbatasan, juga tempat penyimpanan senjata. Jangan lupa periksa tempat latihan _shinobi_ "

Madara akhirnya hanya bisa menyuruh Hoori, salah satu orang yang dekat dengan Izuna, untuk mencarinya.

"Untuk sementara, mungkin sebaiknya jangan beritahu _Tou-san_ dulu ya? Karena kondisi _Tou-san_ tidak baik, kabar ini hanya akan memperburuknya" ucap Shiro.

"Jangan, beri tahu ia sekarang. Kalau kita menyembunyikannya, saat ia mengetahui hal ini nanti, ia akan lebih kesal"

Madara membalasnya dengan nada serius, ia segera berjalan menjauhi Shiro.

"Biar aku yang memberitahunya, kau cari Izuna saja…" sambung Madara.

*...To be continued...*

Okay, berakhir sampai di sini dulu. Maaf kalau kurang panjang -_- Oh ya untuk peringatan, cerita ini mengenai perang dari sudut pandang Izuna, jadi bakalan banyak yang dibahas, gak cuma hubungan dia sama Madara :") Tapi itu bakalan menjadi sebagian besar dari cerita ini, so yang fans Madara harap bersabar ya :""D

Waktunya balas review- *udah lama banget baru lo bales, dasar author gak bertanggung jawab*

 **Sasshi Ken:** Sabar ya, untuk interaksi Madara-Izuna nya. Semua ada waktunya (?)... Makasih udah baca dan review...

 **rokouch:** Semua sikap Madara ada alesannya kok :') Maaf ya gak bisa update kilat, malah update kaya siput gini... Thanks for review...

 **ctrsrcitra:** review lu perlu gua bales? XD Makasih ya pendapatnya :''')

 **sunset:** Makasih atas pujian dan dukungannya :")

 **ayakasa shiro:** Udah lanjut *meski lama banget* T_T makasih udah review...

 **Febby Putri:** Makasih loh atas imajinasinya hehehe :D Sorry lama banget update fic ini... Makasih udah mampir...

Untuk semuanya, makasih banget udah baca, review, untuk yang fav dan follow, untuk yang liat judul dan summarynya aja juga makasih, bahkan yang gak sengaja kepencet fic ini juga makasih :") Pokoknya makasih buat semua yang udah mampir ke fic ini, apalagi yang nungguin... Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


End file.
